From Saviour To Destroyer
by Selene467
Summary: After the Cell Games Gohan starts acting differently. He also has nightmares which he doesn't say to his parents. Things get even worse as Gohan also changes on the outside. What's happening to him?
1. Cell is Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, except those I made up myself, but I believe none made up are in this story.

**From Savio****ur To Destroyer**

_Chapter one: Cell is Gone_

The dragon disappeared after having fulfilled the wishes. It was only an hour after Cell was killed by Gohan. Goku was wished back now and everyone was happy to see him.

Goku greeted everyone though he had barely been gone at all. Gohan had hugged him already after first doubting if he should. After they had hugged Goku greeted his friends.

They had planned a party on the Look Out. Off course everyone felt like freshening up a bit, so they decided to start the party at six.

Goku placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder and both disappeared by use of Instant Transmission. They reappeared in front of their house on Mt. Paozu. Goku walked inside while Gohan stayed outside which went unknown to Goku at first.

'Chichi? I'm home!' Goku shouted through the house. No more than a few seconds later Chichi came running into the room eyes filled with tears as she sighted her husband.

'Goku?' Chichi asked unsure though he was right in front of her. Goku grinned at her and Chichi rushed to him and hugged him tightly.

'I'm okay Chi' Goku managed to say before Chichi started to strangle him in her tight hug. 'Uhm….Chi..cou..could….you….give….some…space' Goku asked through short breaths.

Chichi realised she was choking her husband and released her grip on him quickly. She was smiling and still had tears trickling down her cheeks. Goku noticed and gave her a reassuring smile.

'Hey Chi there's a party on the Look Out at six. We're going right?' Goku asked carefully.

Chichi tensed up immediately. 'What! You want to celebrate all that!? I nearly died from worry the whole time!' Chichi nearly shouted.

'Oh come one Chi. We're celebrating that it's over and we're all safe' Goku said not believing he was going against Chichi. Chichi however released some tension.

'Oh I guess you're right. I've just been so tense I forgot what it's all about. Sure we can go' Chichi said sounding calm and happy again. Goku stepped forward to hug her when she suddenly looked around getting hysterical.

'Uh Chichi? Are you okay?' Goku asked worried. Chichi glanced at Goku in an instant startling the warrior.

'Where's Gohan!? You did bring him right?! He's not hurt, RIGHT?!' Chichi asked hysterical. Goku looked around only now noticing his son didn't follow him inside.

'I brought him here. He's probably still outside' Goku said and no sooner had he said it or Chichi was already out the door. He quickly followed her.

'Gohan!' Chichi screamed as she ran outside. Gohan was outside sitting on the grass. He turned around and stood up. He saw his mom running like a maniac or worried mother towards him.

Chichi flung herself around her son hugging him even more tight than Goku. Gohan immediately got short on air. Goku appeared behind Chichi looking a bit confused as to why Gohan didn't come inside. Gohan tried to look happy not wanting to worry his parents.

'Oh I was so worried! Why didn't you come inside!? I thought you were gone!' Chichi said hysterically as she nearly broke down in tears again.

'I'm fine mom. I just wanted to wait for you to see dad' Gohan said sounding honest, but a bit down. Chichi finally let him go and looked him in the eyes.

'Are you okay? Don't you feel well? Perhaps we shouldn't go to the party?' Chichi spoke. Goku immediately jumped forward.

'What!? Not go to the party?!' Goku nearly shouted. He was looking forward to it, especially the food part. He knew Mr. PoPo would make a great feast.

Chichi gave Goku a stern look before turning back to her son. Gohan sighed from all the worry his mom was showing. It didn't go unnoticed by them however.

'What is it Gohan?' Chichi asked as she placed her hand on his forehead checking his temperature. Goku didn't voice the same question but he sure gave Gohan that kind of look.

'I'm fine mom. Don't worry. I'm just a bit tired. Nothing that can't be fixed by a few hours of rest or meditation' Gohan said hoping his mom would calm down.

Chichi looked suspicious at Gohan. Goku did as well, but he was probably trying to find a sign that said something was bothering his son.

'I don't know. You do feel a bit warm. I think we should stay home' Chichi said much to Goku's dismay. Gohan felt himself get a bit irritated by his mom's over worried character.

'I said I was fine. I'm warm because you hugged me so tight. Just let me rest and I'll be alright for the party' Gohan said. He gave his mom a smile and walked passed her inside.

Chichi looked after him as he entered the house. She did not believe Gohan was fine. He might not be sick, but something worried him. She could tell as his mother.

Goku was glad they would go to the party, but he too was worried about Gohan. He didn't seem too happy about everything and you'd expect him to be happy after saving the world. However Gohan might just be tired from all that happened. After all he did fight Cell and lost his dad and got him back on the same day.

Goku reassured Chichi he was probably tired and both went inside to rest a bit as well and get ready for the party at six.

- () -

It was six pm. Dende and Mr. PoPo decorated the Look Out with lights in all colours. There was an enormous feast prepared to feed everyone including the many saiyans.

Piccolo had been on the Look out the whole day. Krillin was the first to arrive. Shortly after him Master Roshi arrived together with Oolong, Baba and turtle. Next were Yamcha and Poar followed by Jajirobe and Korin. After 10 minutes Bulma arrived with her parents and Vegeta and chibi Trunks. Tien and Chaotzu arrived after them. Last was the Ox King.

Everyone chatted a bit waiting for the Son family who appeared to be getting a bit late.

- () -

Goku was ready for a while now having changed into a new orange gi much to Chichi's dismay. However she gave up a long time ago. It was after all a party to celebrate they saved the world from someone evil.

What was taking them so long was that Chichi for one kept changing her outfit. Goku was outside the house enjoying the fresh air.

Gohan was still in his room. He had been in there for as long as they were home, not leaving it once. This worried Goku a bit, but he figured Gohan was resting. Chichi had multiple times tried to get in to check his health, but Gohan refused to let anyone in and she gave up after some time.

'Gohan are you ready?' Chichi asked at his door after finally having found the right outfit. There was no response from Gohan's room. Chichi didn't wait any longer and immediately walked in.

Gohan was not in his room. Chichi was worried sick and shouted to Goku who was outside.

Goku heard Chichi call him and rushed inside. 'What's wrong Chi?' He asked worried. Chichi pointed in the room. Goku walked I followed by Chichi. After a minute Goku turned around confused.

'I don't see the problem with Gohan's room' Goku said dull. Chichi clearly showed her frustration.

'Goku! Your son is not in here, that's the problem!' Chichi nearly shouted. Goku's eyes widened as realization hit him.

'Don't worry I'll find him' Goku said as he disappeared a few seconds later. Chichi sighed and walked outside waiting for Goku to return with her son.

- () –

Goku appeared a bit in the woods where he often trained. He didn't need to search as he noticed Gohan nearby doing some fight stances.

'Hey what're doing?' Goku asked though he already figured Gohan was probably training.

Gohan looked up startled. He was so lost in his training and thoughts he didn't sense his dad. He looked rather shocked which worried Goku.

'You okay Gohan?' Goku asked.

'Yeah I'm fine. I just needed to get out for a while' Gohan said. Goku smiled at him knowing what he meant.

'Alright. Lets get back so you can clean up and we can go. We're probably too late already even with Instant Transmission' Goku said. Gohan smiled back at his dad in the best way he could.

He was happy, but he held some secret feelings bottled up inside. He knew his dad would notice some of it, but he was easily fooled with just tired or some other excuse. What worried Gohan was Piccolo. He was sure he would notice and not be fooled so easily. Gohan forgot about it for now. They arrived back at the house and Gohan quickly rushed passed his mom not wanting to explain himself again.

After 5 minutes Gohan rushed outside in a similar gi of what he wore at the Cell Games just without the cape and without cuts. Chichi shouted her disapproval, but seeing as they were already late she gave up.

Gohan felt relieved his mom didn't force him to change into something more normal to her standards. He didn't like fighting that much, but he loved to wear a gi and train.

They gathered together and instantly vanished.

- () -

Everyone was getting a bit impatient or worried as the Son family still hadn't arrived.

'Do you think there're alright?' Bulma asked while holding a struggling Trunks.

'They are fine, just late' Piccolo said in his usual tone. Bulma briefly looked at him realising he was probably sensing where they were.

Vegeta was not worried. He was agitated. He was angry and really impatient. He didn't even want to come to this party at first, but was forced by the woman. He growled under his breath which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Bulma.

Bulma sent Vegeta a death glare that shut him up. As she turned back to a normal position three people arrived out of nowhere.

'Hey guys, sorry we're late' Goku said in the typical Son smile. Nearly everyone smiled or grinned. It wasn't really a surprise they would be late.

'Out of curiosity why were you late?' Krillin asked.

'Oh well Chichi kept…..' Goku didn't finish as he got a slight punch in his side from Chichi. Krillin and Yamcha grinned knowing what Goku tried to say. Most of them knew what he would have said if not interrupted.

'Uh right. Well just normal stuff you know' Goku corrected himself watching out for Chichi. 'Oh and off course Gohan was missing' Goku added as if it was nothing.

This caused some looks in Gohan's direction. Gohan cursed in his mind. _'Did he have to mention that?' _Gohan saw Piccolo look at him. He didn't dare to think anything for the moment not wanting to risk Piccolo hearing him mentally.

'Missing?' Yamcha asked bluntly. Gohan did not answer and he clearly didn't like the subject.

'Yeah he was training in the woods' Goku said without thinking. The mood became very tense as multiple faces looked at Chichi. She had already turned to Goku and Gohan.

'He was WHAT!? Gohan I told you no more fighting after those so called Cell Games! You need to study, not train!' Chichi began her ranting.

Gohan stopped listening a while ago. _'Geez dad, did you have to say that? Now she'll never give me a break' _Gohan thought as he felt his mood darken.

'Okay!' Gohan shouted startling Chichi and everyone else. All faces were on Gohan now and he really didn't like it. 'I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to upset you. Can we please drop the subject?' Gohan said more politely.

Chichi frowned for a moment. 'Fine we can "drop" the subject, for now. And only because you asked so politely' Chichi said.

The mood quickly brightened and the party began. Goku immediately took a seat for the food. Some joined him and others decided to eat later. Music was turned on loudly and everyone was enjoying themselves.

Piccolo didn't show it off course, but even he enjoyed himself as he watched from a slight distance how everyone was having fun or making a fool of themselves.

Bulma wanted to go dance, but knew she'd never get Vegeta to dance with her. She therefore gave him Trunks without warning and left for the dance floor. She grabbed Krillin and they danced on the loud music moving around freely.

Chichi decided to join them. Tien was just as Piccolo watching the others only he stood close by. Master Roshi sat on a lazy chair and read his magazines now and then glancing at the ladies.

Yamcha and Poar had joined Goku by the food as had Chaotzu who was starved. Yajirobe was bragging about everything he said he had achieved. The Ox King was also eating and Baba was swinging around the dance floor on her crystal ball. Dende was standing near Piccolo.

Vegeta was holding a struggling Trunks who clearly wanted to go play. He was a bit older than one now. Gohan just walked by Vegeta and in that split second Vegeta made up his mind and pushed Trunks in Gohan's arms. He then stormed away pretending to go eat.

Bulma noticed what Vegeta did and walked over to Gohan. _'Whenever he is alone with Trunks he's all fatherly. He's such a mess inside' _Bulma thought. 'Hey want me to take him?' Bulma said already holding out her arms.

Trunks was pretty calm for a change in Gohan's arms. 'No it's okay. You go have fun. I'll watch him' Gohan said. Bulma was bit surprised. She glanced at Trunks and noticed how clam and happy he was.

'Aright, but if you need help just call and I'll come' Bulma said. Gohan nodded and walked to where there was more room. Bulma returned to the dance floor.

Gohan sat down on the ground and placed Trunks in front of him. Trunks glanced at him for a second and giggled as he hold out his little hands. Gohan smiled at him and played with Trunks. Sometimes he grabbed his nose and sometimes he played airplane with him.

No one really noticed except Piccolo and Tien who were watching the others. Trunks was truly enjoying himself and it was as if they were brothers. Bulma stopped dancing as she noticed and her stopping got the other's attention on the dance floor. Not wanting to alert the two they continued the party.

Chichi saw how great Gohan was with Trunks and she smiled. _'Gohan seems like a big brother. Perhaps it would be nice to have another child. Gohan won't be alone' _Chichi thought.

After some time Goku finished the food and some of the others went to eat. Goku went to Piccolo to chat a bit or more like stare into space as Piccolo did a lot.

Trunks was with Bulma getting his own portion of diner. Gohan sat on the ground near the edge of the Look Out where he was pretty distanced from the party. He stretched his legs on the ground and leaned back a bit lost in thought.

'_Peace? How long will it be? How strong will the next threat be? Are we strong enough? Will dad save us from it? I hope so. I'm not sure I could. I never could've ….. Cell without dad' _Gohan thought. He left out that single word on purpose. He used it before and plenty of times, but now it was real. He sighed deeply.

Piccolo felt Gohan's worry. He did not know what is was about, but he sensed Gohan was not at ease. Unfortunately Goku kept chatting to him so he couldn't focus very well on Gohan.

Gohan felt a bit hungry as he watched most of his friends eating. He hadn't eaten all day and all he did was fight Cell and train. He hadn't even rested. It was partly his own fault, but he felt like he should use every minute he had to spare to train in case something happened.

Gohan slowly got up, but as he did he felt dizzy and the Look Out started spinning. He grabbed his head in an attempt to stop it, but it did not work. Gohan stumbled back a bit when suddenly he felt nothing under his feet and blackness overtook his mind as he fell unconscious.

Chichi jumped up instantly without knowing why and Goku abruptly stopped talking. All the others looked at Chichi and then at Goku having noticed their sudden change. Now that it was silent Piccolo sensed out to Gohan. His eyes widened as he realised he could not feel his mind which meant he was unconscious.

Piccolo, Goku and Chichi all looked at where Gohan had been sitting only to find he was not there. The others followed their gaze not getting what was wrong.

'Gohan?' Chichi asked worried. Everyone noticed Gohan was missing. Suddenly Goku and Piccolo's eyes widened.

'Shit!' Piccolo shouted getting everyone's attention.

'NO! Gohan!' Goku nearly screamed. A split second later Goku vanished by use of Instant Transmission.

Everyone jumped up wanting to know what was wrong. 'He fell of the Look Out!' Piccolo quickly said as he focused on Goku and Gohan. Shocked expressions were seen everywhere and some screamed loudly 'WHAT!?'.

Then suddenly Goku appeared back on the Look Out holding an unconscious Gohan in his arms. Chichi screamed and ran to her son. Dende quickly went over as well followed by the others.

Dende looked closely at Gohan not seeing any wounds. He was sure he healed him after the Cell Games. Bulma pushed the others aside after giving Trunks to Vegeta once more. She checked Gohan and turned to Chichi and Goku.

'Has he eaten anything yet?' Bulma asked. Goku and Chichi looked unsure. It was pretty hectic all day.

'At least not before the Cell Games. He couldn't eat from the nerves' Chichi said. 'I tried to force him, but he refused' Chichi added.

'Hmm well it seems he fainted from exhaustion and lack of food. For one he's a saiyan and needs lots of food and second he fought a monster like Cell and did not eat at all' Bulma explained.

Chichi's eyes looked beyond worried and slightly angry. 'Why didn't he tell me he was tired, why didn't he rest. Why did he train!!' Chichi started to scream now.

'I think we better take him home. The party has been going on for quite some time. I think we're done' Goku said. Everyone else agreed seeing it was already one in the morning.

They said their goodbyes and Goku took Chichi and Gohan home.

#

Goku placed Gohan in bed and Chichi brought some food she placed on his bed stand. If he would wake up in the night he could eat something.

'Some way of ending a party' Goku joked a bit. Chichi weakly smiled at him. 'Don't worry Chi. He's okay. Just exhausted and hungry. He'll be fine' Goku said as they left his room and left to go sleep as well.

**  
Well this was the first chapter. I know it's not really spectacular. The actual story starts to develop around chapter four, but don't think you shouldn't read the first three. They are all important. **

**Please Review. I'd like to know what people think of it. I haven't written many chapters that were without much action. ****And please VOTE on my POLL! I need more voters.**

**BTW the reason for Goku to suddenly stop talking and Chichi jumping up without a reason is parental instinct.**

'**Till Next Chapter!**


	2. I'm no Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, except those I made up myself, but I believe none made up are in this story.

**From Saviour To Destroyer**

_Chapter two: I'm no Hero_

Gohan's eyes twitched slightly. Seconds later he opened them and blinked a few times. _'My room? How did I get here?' _Gohan thought. He then looked to his side and saw the plate of food. As if on cue his stomach growled. _'Well I guess I'll eat something. I'll hear what happened later'._

After eating the plate empty Gohan off course was still hungry. He got out of bed and dressed in his blue/purple gi like the one from the Cell Games except this one was undamaged.

Gohan opened his bedroom door and heard voices. He slowly crept into the hallway and listened. It were his parents and it sounded as if his dad was eating.

- () -

Goku was stuffing himself full of food. Chichi just kept bringing him more and more food. It was already late in the afternoon and Goku was eating his diner. Chichi sighed when she finally stopped cooking seeing Goku was finally done.

'That was delicious Chi!' Goku said as he rubbed his belly. He noticed Chichi was silent and saw her watching in the direction of Gohan's room. 'He'll be fine' Goku said knowing what she was worrying about.

Chichi's head snapped in Goku's direction startled. 'I guess you're right, but he hasn't woken up yet' Chichi said worried. Goku stood up and embraced his wife.

'Don't worry. I'll go check on him again if you want. Just relax' Goku said reassuringly. Chichi started to clean the many dishes while Goku headed for Gohan's room.

- () -

Gohan realized his dad was coming. He instinctively ran to his bedroom door, but skidded to a halt as he realized something. _'Why am I running to my room? I didn't do anything wrong. I just haven't been awake the whole day, why can't I remember that?' _Gohan thought.

Shaking that last thought out of his head he walked towards the kitchen. At the corner Goku appeared who looked rather surprised to see his son up and walking.

'Gohan!' Goku shouted somewhat loud. He hugged his son while Chichi rushed into the hallway having heard Goku's scream.

'Gohan!' Chichi yelled as she pushed passed Goku who had released Gohan. Chichi nearly choked Gohan as she embraced her son.

Goku noticed Gohan turning slightly blue. 'Uh Chichi? Gohan's turning blue' Goku said worried. Chichi immediately let go of her son and Gohan started coughing.

'Oh I'm sorry Gohan. Are you okay?' Chichi asked. Gohan coughed a few more times and just nodded his head since speaking was not going to work right now.

After some more coughing Gohan finally steadied himself turning to his normal color. 'Morning, or more like nearly evening?' Gohan asked a bit questionably.

'Yeah it's nearly dark already' Goku said. Gohan looked a bit shocked at that statement.

'It is? How long was I out? Why was I out? What happened?' Gohan asked in one breath startling his parents.

'Wow wow easy tiger. After the party last night you passed out and fell off the Look Out. We decided to end the party then and brought you home' Goku explained.

'I fell off the Look Out!?' Gohan asked perplexed.

'Yeah you did, but I caught you in time' Goku said smiling. Gohan let it all sink in.

'Honey if you need anything, just tell me' Chichi asked as her son did not say a word.

'Uh, could I get something to eat? I'm starving' Gohan asked. Chichi and Goku smiled at that.

'He's fine' Both said in unison as they all went back to the kitchen.

_Two Weeks Later_

It was around 10 in the morning. Goku had already eaten breakfast and was training in the woods. Chichi was making Gohan breakfast since he slept in, _again. _

Gohan slowly woke up feeling even more exhausted than when he went to bed. _'Man I feel like I've been running all night' _Gohan thought as he slowly slipped out of bed and got dressed.

He yawned as he entered the kitchen still rubbing his eyes. Chichi turned around and saw it. Gohan literally sank down on a chair.

'Gohan are you okay? You always seem so tired, honey' Chichi said gently. Gohan yawned in response as he grabbed some food.

'I'm okay mom. I just don't sleep very well I guess' Gohan said. In a way it was the truth.

He kept having this weird dream. It was always pitch-black around him and he heard this strange swishing sound. Every time he tried to catch whatever made the sound he only caught air. He never saw what made that sound and it felt as if he was running after it all night.

Gohan quickly ate all his food which was nearly as much as Goku's and then went outside as well before Chichi could demand he go study.

- () -

Gohan felt really tired but nonetheless he flew up in the air and made his way to the Look Out. He promised Dende he'd stop by.

Gohan landed on the Look Out next to Dende. 'Hey Dende' Gohan said trying not to sound tired.

'Hey Gohan. Great to see you' Dende said. The two began talking to catch up a bit when Piccolo arrived. He kinda lived on the Look Out these days helping Dende in his guardian tasks.

'Piccolo!' Gohan shouted as he ran to him followed by Dende. No matter what was going on Gohan still adored Piccolo as his best friend and former mentor.

'Hey kid' Piccolo answered back. Gohan hadn't really seen him for a while and couldn't stop himself from hugging him for a moment.

'So what's been going on with you' Piccolo asked. Gohan fell silent as he thought deeply.

'Uhm not much I guess. Pretty boring all this time, you?' Gohan asked as if he was a small boy again. Piccolo smiled inwardly.

'Not much happening either' Piccolo answered. _'After having grown up so quickly he still has that little bit of innocents in him' _Piccolo thought.

'Well if you don't mind I'm going to check where Krillin is' Gohan said as he focused on Krillin's ki signature.

'Sure Gohan. Come by again' Dende said. Gohan nodded and then flew off as he sensed Krillin was at Kame house with a lot of his other friends.

- () -

Gohan landed softly on the sandy area around Kame house. He walked around the house and saw master Roshi lying at his usual spot with a magazine. Krillin was in the water with Yamcha, turtle, Poar, Oolong and Chaotzu.

Tien was watching from the beach with Baba next to him who was watching her crystal ball. Gohan smiled at seeing his friends. None of them noticed him.

'Someone is watching us' Baba said to Tien. Tien looked around ready to fight off whoever it was. His eyes widened as he saw Gohan walking towards him.

'Gohan!' Tien shouted. This caused the others to look as well and they rushed out of the water.

All of them greeted him and Gohan greeted them back. 'Great to see you. So how's life for you now, Hero' Krillin said twitching his eyebrows.

All of them suddenly noticed how Gohan's mood sank. He looked less cheery all of a sudden.

'Hey you okay?' Tien asked. Gohan looked up at them trying to smile.

'Yeah I'm fine, but could you just _not_ call me that again' Gohan asked. The others looked at each other.

'You mean not call you a Hero?' Yamcha asked. Gohan looked bit more tense since he didn't bother to not use that word.

'Exactly. I don't like it when you call me that' Gohan said. This caused some surprised looks.

'But it's true isn't it?' Chaotzu asked confused. Gohan felt like they weren't getting the point.

'I just don't want you to call me that' Gohan said. _'It's not like I'm a good Hero' _Gohan thought looking a bit disgusted as he thought that word.

'Gohan are you okay?' Krillin asked as he saw the face Gohan made.

'I'm fine Krillin' Gohan responded.

'But what do you have against being called a Hero?' Oolong asked. Gohan looked a bit angry now at Oolong.

'That's not your business now STOP calling me THAT!' Gohan said angry raising his voice now and then. The other were stunned by this.

Gohan realized he had been shouting a bit and felt embarrassed and guilty. He quickly flew off not in the mood of talking anymore.

- () -

Gohan spend the rest of his day on his room not wanting to talk to anyone after his little shout. Chichi was worried for he wouldn't even answer her or come out to eat. She placed his lunch and diner by the door and later the plates were empty.

Goku had heard from Krillin about Gohan's small shout and thought Gohan might be withdrawn because of that. After his own diner he went to Gohan's room determined to talk to his son.

'Gohan? Can I come in?' Goku asked carefully. There was no response. Goku sighed. 'Gohan please let me in' Goku begged his son. 'I think I know why you're doing this, I spoke to Krillin' Goku continued. This caused some noise in the room as if someone fell of off something.

Goku couldn't restrain himself and opened the door. He saw Gohan laying shocked on the floor clearly having falling off the bed. Gohan looked even more shocked and slightly annoyed as he spotted his father in the room.

'_Great so much for leaving me alone' _Gohan thought. He stood up and sat down on the other side of the bed with his back to Goku.

Goku felt a bit hurt that his son wouldn't even look at him, but knew he was just feeling bad. Goku sat down across Gohan so both their backs were to the other.

'So want to tell me why you were so….annoyed' Goku said trying to think of the right word.

_Oh please! Annoyed? I yelled at my friends! I was angry! And now I'm shouting in my head, again angry! What's wrong with me!?' _Gohan's thought were going crazy.

'No' Gohan said bluntly in response to Goku. Goku sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

'Well then, why does the word Hero bother you?' Goku asked feeling an outburst nearby.

Gohan felt his anger and guilt swelling at that word. _'Hero, I hate that word! What kind of Hero am I!? Dad is the real hero, not me!' _Gohan thought.

Goku noticed his son was not really paying much attention to his questions. 'Perhaps we should talk in the morning' Goku said as he slowly rose from the bed.

'I hate that word' Gohan suddenly said. Goku spun around.

'But why?' Goku asked. 'Does it bother you that you had to take my title or something? I really don't care. I'm glad my son is the Hero of earth. I'm proud of you' Goku said.

Gohan tensed up and jumped to his feet turning around to face his dad.

'You're proud!? Well I don't deserve to be proud of! I don't want that stupid title! I hate that title and don't deserve it! I just want everyone to stop saying that damn word and leave it be! I'm just GOHAN!' Gohan shouted.

Goku looked alarmed at his son. He could hear Chichi running in the hallway. Just as she entered Gohan shouted again.

'GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!' Gohan shouted. Before Chichi could try to get near Gohan, Goku pulled her outside the room.

- () -

Goku had told Chichi about their little conversation. Chichi nearly broke in tears. They decided to let Gohan cool down for now. Goku also suggested they got Piccolo to talk to him. Chichi was reluctant but eventually gave in. Piccolo was like his best friend so maybe he could help.

That night the whole Son residence was restless. Chichi was asleep but turned every five minutes. Goku lay awake thinking about the conversation with Gohan.

'_How can I no have seen this? I should have seen something was bothering him. I hope Gohan will talk to me soon' _Goku thought.

In another room Gohan lay tossing and turning like crazy. He was even panting. That was on the outside. Inside Gohan's mind he was dreaming. Trying to find what ever made that strange swishing sound, but every time missing it and catching air. The dream or nightmare would not end until morning and then Gohan would have to face his parents and Piccolo.

**  
I say it again. The story starts to really develop from chapter four. But the first three are also important and in this second chapter I already gave a hint to what's coming though it's not really clear right now. Just keep reading and you'll find out.**

**Please review. I need to know what you people think. Tell me what you think of Gohan's little outbursts. Sorry the chapter is so much shorter than the first. And please VOTE on my POLL! I need more voters.  
**

'**Till Next Chapter!**


	3. Working through the guilt

Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I do own my own made up characters, but none are in this story.

**From Saviour To Destroyer**

_Chapter three: Working through the guilt_

Gohan awoke abruptly sweating and panting. He sat right up in bed and looked around himself. It was dusk outside. Gohan knew it was nearly morning. He remembered his shouting from yesterday. Overwhelmed with guilt Gohan got out of bed. He stared out the window lost in thoughts.

'_What's wrong with me? First I shout at my friends then at my parents. Mom didn't even know what was going on and I immediately yelled at her. I'm in trouble' _Gohan thought. He brushed his hand through his hair and sighed deeply.

He then turned around and got dressed in (guess what?) his blue/purple gi. He quickly sensed the area. His parents were asleep and no one he knew was nearby. Gohan turned to the window and softly hopped out the window.

- () -

The sun shone brightly in the Son residence. Chichi yawned as she slowly awoke. She got out of bed and began preparing breakfast. Goku was sleeping kinda restless as he was turning now and then.

After ten more minutes Goku awoke. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He got dressed and smelled the breakfast. Less then two seconds later he was in the kitchen.

'Sorry Goku. It's not ready yet. I woke a bit late today' Chichi said followed by a yawn. Goku looked a bit sad.

'Oh okay Chi. Don't worry, I'll go do some warm-ups. That way I can immediately train after breakfast' Goku was about to rush out of the house.

'Wait! You remember we have to talk with Gohan later?' Chichi asked. Goku's face turned to realization. His mood seemed a bit darker.

'Right forgot about that. I just hope he wants to talk' Goku said sadly. Chichi hugged him comfortably. After they broke Goku smiled at her and rushed outside to do his warm-ups.

Chichi glanced in the direction of Gohan's room and then continued the breakfast.

- () -

Gohan wondered around in the forest. He didn't feel like going home, not even for breakfast. At least not yet. He feared they would be angry at him and with everything he felt he wasn't sure if he could take much more.

Gohan sighed and sank down on the grass. He lay on his back watching the clouds. _'If they only knew what bothered me. I don't want them to know, but I don't want to have these troubles either. They're worried about me because of those and I don't want them to worry. Why can't things ever be easy?' _Gohan's thoughts rushed through his head.

After half an hour he was sure breakfast was long over and they probably would start searching for him if they weren't already. Gohan sat up and sighed once more. _'Well guess I can't postpone it any longer' _Gohan thought as he rose to his feet.

He rubbed his eyes since he felt so tired. He hadn't eaten anything yet and that didn't help much. That strange dream bothered him every night. Gohan pushed his mind clear and began his flight home.

- () -

Gohan landed when he was close to his house. He could hear his mother's ranting inside the house. _'Great she's already hysterical. Some talk this will be' _Gohan thought. He sighed and entered the house.

'Where is my son, Goku!? Why can't you sense him?! Oh my god he didn't run away, did he?!' Chichi was ranting hysterically.

'He's suppressing his power. It's hard to track him. I think he's nearby' Goku said who was clearly having trouble concentrating. Probably from Chichi's ranting and his own worry. Off course Gohan had been suppressing his power a bit.

'Yeah really near' Gohan said when Chichi held a slight pause to breath. Both parents jolted around and were shocked, relieved, surprised and many more things as they saw their son standing in the room.

'GOHAN!' Chichi yelled as she tightly hold onto her son. Goku sighed in pure relief. Gohan however didn't seem all to happy at the moment.

'Mom could you let go?' Gohan asked a bit on edge. He was not looking forward to this talk.

Chichi let go but looked a mixture of anger and worry. Gohan got ready knowing they would talk right now.

'Gohan why did you run?' Chichi asked on edge. Gohan was about to answer when the next question flew around his ears. 'Were you angry? Were you worried? Were you afraid? Tell me what's wrong. Why did you get so angry last night? Please say something. Gohan don't be angry, just talk to me' Chichi said in nearly one breath.

'Uh Chichi perhaps you should……….' Goku began but Chichi was off again.

'Gohan I need to know what's troubling you otherwise I can't help you. Talk to me! Why are you so troubled by that one word? Why did you run off like that? You missed breakfast! Oh my god you must be sick!' Chichi continued.

'Mom.. I just…….' Gohan was cut off there. Chichi placed her hand on his forehead checking if he was warm.

'Oh my god you look exhausted. Did you even sleep? Are you having nightmares? Or is it something else? Please say something! Why won't you answer me!?' Chichi said or more like yelled hysterically.

'ENOUGH!' Gohan yelled cutting off Chichi's ranting. Gohan felt frustrated, angry, irritated and more. 'HOW am I going to ANSWER if you keep RANTING without PAUSE!' Gohan said loudly raising his voice in certain parts.

Goku had seen it coming, but unfortunately was unable to prevent it. Chichi had done it again. Gohan sighed in frustration and turned around.

'This is not going to work. I just want to be alone for a while. I need to think' Gohan said as he walked out the house.

'GOHAN!' Chichi yelled. Goku was already outside seeing his son take off.

'I'll be back, promise!' Gohan yelled back not wanting an entire search party after him. With that Gohan took off.

- () -

Gohan was flying without a real direction or destination. As he flew he did notice he was leaving the forest area's. Plants slowly vanished from sight and he entered a bare landscape. Gohan felt tired and landed only to find himself in a desert area. More accurately the desert area from the Cell Games.

Gohan sighed and slightly cursed. _'Great I end up here of all places. Next time I'll check where I'm going' _Gohan thought. Seeing as he was here now it was a good time as any to work though his troubles since they were about this place.

Gohan walked over the sandy ground and stopped as he reached a huge crater. The one he made when he transformed. He looked down in it and remembered the horrible thing Cell did to release that power. Hurting his friends and his dad just so he could witness power. Gohan felt angry again. What really bothered him, was the fact that without Cell he probably would never have been able to release his power. So Cell was partly the one who saved the earth how ironic it may sound.

Gohan walked further stopping at another crater which was even bigger than the other one. _'Here it all ended' _Gohan thought. Flashes of the huge kameha wave from Cell went through his head. Feelings overwhelmed him. Feelings from how he felt when he saw it coming at him. He was ready to give up. If it wasn't for his dad the earth would be gone. _'Dad is the true hero' _Gohan thought.

'Now it starts making sense' A voice said nearby. Gohan spun around in shock for he hadn't sensed anyone. There in front of him stood Piccolo. 'Sorry to bother you, but….' Piccolo started but Gohan cut him off.

'Mom and dad, right?' Gohan said already knowing they probably sent him. Piccolo smiled at him.

'Yeah that's right. Feel like talking?' Piccolo asked already knowing he wasn't.

'Why bother? You've heard my thoughts already so there's no reason to talk' Gohan said. Piccolo cursed in his mind. He had a good point.

'How about you tell your parents this, at least talk to your dad' Piccolo said. Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

'Mom never shuts up and dad wouldn't understand' Gohan said.

'Well that's unfortunate cause your dad is here' Piccolo said. Gohan looked rather shocked at him. Goku revealed himself from behind a rock. Piccolo took off leaving father and son to talk.

'_Great. If I try to run Piccolo probably stops me' _Gohan thought.

'_You bet I will' _Piccolo said in his mind. Gohan rolled his eyes and Piccolo really left now.

'So…….lets talk' Goku said a bit unsure. The sat down on the sandy ground. Goku waited patiently for Gohan to begin talking.

After some minutes Gohan sighed and finally spoke. 'I'm sorry I shouted at you and mom'.

'That's okay. Something is bothering you and your mom was pretty loud the last time' Goku said a bit joking to ease the tension.

After some more minutes the real talk began. 'I hate begin called a hero, because I feel I'm not worthy of being called that' Gohan said not looking up.

'What?! Why would you feel unworthy?' Goku asked.

'Because…..I was ready to give up. If it wasn't for you the earth would be gone. That's not all' Gohan said before Goku could respond. 'It was my fault you died' Gohan said resting his chin on his knees.

'WHAT! I told you Gohan anything would have happened. You can't keep taking the fault for everything' Goku said a bit perplexed his son was still bothered by that.

'If I finished Cell off right then he would not have had the chance to blow himself up and you wouldn't have to sacrifice yourself. We were lucky we could wish you back. WHAT IF WE COULDN'T!?' Gohan said getting emotional again.

'Gohan listen. I could and was wished back. There's no point in thinking "what if". You have to stop worrying about Cell. You witnessed how he revived himself from one single cell. Even if you would have destroyed him then, he might have regenerated himself from that one cell and then blow himself up. It was only a matter of time before he would pull such a stunt because he realised he could not beat you. Besides he's gone now and we're all okay' Goku explained his son.

He felt how Gohan slowly realised what Goku had said. He weakly smiled at him.

I just wish I didn't get my hidden powers released that way. And I wish it was you that got this power' Gohan said. Goku looked stunned at his son.

'Hey there's nothing wrong with how you got your power released. You released it when your friends and family were in danger. There's no better way to get that kind of power. I'm glad my son had that kind of power. You're special Gohan and I'm not just saying this because you're my son. From when you were four you got in a world most adults wouldn't be able to deal with. I'm sorry for that. But you are special. You adjusted yourself to that world, grew up pretty fast and made a difference many times. Most kids those ages would cower and pass out. Not you. Maybe it's because you're part saiyan, but I just know you're a special kid. I'm glad to have you as my son. You have a great soul' Goku said.

Gohan looked a bit stunned at his dad. He never knew his dad thought about him that way.

'Dad don't you feel bad about me being stronger than you?' Gohan asked carefully. Goku gave him a surprised look.

'Off course not! I'm proud my son is so strong. If it wasn't for you we were doomed. Besides now I have more free time. I just let you deal with everything' Goku joked. He laughed and Gohan joined him in the laugh as Goku tickled him.

Piccolo off course was watching from a distance. He smiled as he saw them laughing again. He then flew off knowing everything was fine now.

Goku and Gohan flew home. Gohan was done with all the guilt and other feelings he had. A lot of weight had fallen of his young shoulders. He apologised to all his friends whom he snapped at the other day. After that everything seemed to be fine.

But as always when there was peace something terrible would happen. Why would it be any different this time.

That night Gohan hoped on a good night rest. His wish was not granted as he was bothered with yet again that strange dream.

**  
Sorry it was shorter than the others, couldn't think of more. ****The next chapter will begin to start developing the plot. Hope you all like this chapter and let me know by reviewing, you know that nice blue button.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll on profile if you haven't yet.**

'**Till Next Chapter.**


	4. Headache becomes an outburst

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters. If I did Gohan would not have turned into saiyaman and not become a scholar. He would stay cool, strong Gohan. Enough with this, here is chapter four.

**From Saviour to Destroyer**

_Chapter four: Headache becomes an outburst_

_One week later (three weeks after Cell Games)_

_Darkness crept around Gohan. He couldn't see anything. He looked down at his hands, but all he saw was a black darkness. He couldn't even see himself. Gohan stepped forward. _

_He heard it again. A strange swishing sound. He turned around and saw a green glowing orb flying his way. Just inches before him it skidded aside and flew passed him. Gohan followed it._

_He jumped forward trying to catch it, but it simply flew aside when he was inches away. Gohan landed hard on the ground, at least he thought it was the ground. He didn't know since he couldn't see what he fell on._

_Gohan cursed under his breath and got back on his feet. The green orb came closer to him and just as he threw out his hands trying to catch it, it flew aside. Another pursued began. Gohan didn't know why he followed the damn thing. It was teasing him if that was even possible for a green, glowing orb._

_Gohan fell multiple times and even heard a strangely familiar laugh. It was barely hearable, but it was definitely there. Gohan looked around, but all he saw was a blackness and that stupid green orb. It flew around his head staying just out of reach as the young demi-saiyan lashed out with his hands. Gohan cursed out loud now._

_Suddenly the glowing orb came right at him and avoided his hands not slowing down. It flew straight through his head and Gohan screamed in pain. He fell on his back and his head hit the floor shooting an agonizing sting through his head._

- () -

Gohan awoke abruptly holding his head. That pain was so real. He had a serious headache now. Gohan sighed and got out of bed rubbing his head. He squeezed his eyes as he looked in the blinding sunlight that came through his room. Feeling his headache worsen he quickly closed the curtains. Gohan got dressed and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

'Morning honey' Chichi said cheerful. Goku just gave his son a morning look since he could not answer with his mouth full. Chichi finally got Goku to not speak with his mouth full.

Gohan nodded in response to Chichi as he walked right passed her and grabbed an aspirin. Chichi gave Goku a worried look. Gohan took a glass of water and took the aspirin. After that he sat down at the table for breakfast rubbing his head and looking moody.

'What's wrong honey?' Chichi asked. Gohan sighed before responding.

'Nothing mayor. Just a headache' Gohan responded.

'You've been having those for a week now. Perhaps you're sick or you might have migraine!' Chichi exclaimed extremely worried now.

'Mom it's fine. I'll deal. It won't last forever' Gohan said. He grabbed some food and ate not wanting to discuss it any further.

Chichi looked worried and would probably be calling the doctor for any tips later. For now she dropped the subject. No point in getting him more upset.

- () -

After diner Gohan went outside for some fresh air. He breathed deeply as he thought about the dream.

'_What could it mean? It became more clear one week ago. Before then it was so unclear. What does it mean? Why does it cause me headaches? If this keeps up mom will freak out' _Gohan let his thoughts wonder.

He felt a sudden sting in his head again and grabbed his head. It didn't go away quickly this time. Gohan gritted his teeth as the pain increased. He crumbled on his knees fighting the urge to hit his head on the ground.

When it became to great a pain Gohan screamed. 'Aaaaaahh!' Seconds later Goku and Chichi ran outside rushing to their son.

Gohan!' Chichi screamed as she saw her son on his knees clutching his head.

'Gohan? What's wrong?' Goku asked worried. The only response they got was a groan of pain from Gohan.

Gohan kept clutching his head. He barely registered his parents nearby, but Chichi's screams of worry were hard to miss. Gohan couldn't speak or look up from the pain. He kept his eyes closed tightly and began pulling his hair. He saw a flash of green behind his eyes. Then the sting increased twice as badly only to disappear completely a second later. Gohan felt his body get heavy and slipped into darkness.

- () -

Gohan had his eyes closed but was slowly waking up. He heard muffled voices nearby. His head still stung a bit, but in a more tolerant way.

He stirred in his bed and slightly opened his eyes. He watched to his left and saw his mother in the doorway talking to some stranger. He pushed his senses as much as possible in his state and sensed his father's signature weakly. He knew it felt weak because he couldn't concentrate very well.

Gohan groaned as he tried to sit up causing his head to hurt even more. 'Gohan!' Chichi yelled as he noticed her son awake and trying to get up. She however did not realise the pain her loud voice caused Gohan.

'Mom?' Gohan said a bit dazed and slightly annoyed by it's loud sound. Chichi did not notice however.

'Are you okay honey?' Chichi asked. Seconds later Goku came skidding into the room.

'Gohan' Goku said softly but relieved that his son was awake.

'Uh hi, what happened?' Gohan asked. The stranger came a bit closer.

'Hello Gohan. I'm Dr. Carrol. You fainted from strain on your head. I do not know what caused it, but I recommend you to take rest and try to keep your stress as low as possible. If you need to you can use these pills in case you do receive a strong pain' Dr. Carrol explained.

Gohan let it all sink in. Chichi thanked Dr. Carrol and showed him outside. After that she came back inside.

Gohan was ready to get out of bed. 'NO Gohan! You need to rest as the doctor said. You are ill' Chichi said firmly.

'Mom I'm fine. I just have headaches. Happens to people all the time' Gohan said in defence as he tried again to get up.

'People don't faint all the time' Chichi said stern as she pushed her son back down. Gohan sighed.

'_Actually fainting happens a lot' _Gohan thought. He didn't say this to his mom since he didn't feel like getting her angry because that meant raising her voice. He definitely didn't want that.

'Fine I'll rest for a few hours, but then I'm getting up' Gohan said. Goku smiled. No matter how sick Gohan was, he never was one to lay still for long.

'Hmm we'll see how you feel in a couple of hours' Chichi said. She and Goku left the room.

Gohan sighed once more. After a few minutes waiting he jumped out of bed and dressed in his blue/purple gi since he was somehow dressed in his PJ's. He carefully opened the door and listened closely where his parents where. It sounded as if they were arguing.

- () -

'I knew this would happen! It's all that fighting! He got hurt badly and now he's hurt!' Chichi yelled at Goku.

'It's not from the fighting. I've been hurt just as bad as Gohan and I'm not hurt now' Goku countered.

'That's just your luck. My baby boy is just a…..boy. He can't take as much damage as you!' Chichi shouted. Goku considered it a moment.

'Why didn't it appear sooner then? Why now three weeks after his last fight?' Goku asked. Now it was Chichi's time to think for a moment.

'I don't know! But I do know this would never have happened if Gohan had kept with his studies and never fought!' Chichi shouted getting back to her life plan for Gohan.

'Chichi that's not fair! Besides I would consider studying even more straining to his head than fighting!' Goku shouted this at Chichi without thinking first. Chichi was on fire now.

'GOKU! WE MADE A DEAL! Gohan would study and become a scholar and not a fighter like you! I've watched you get killed multiple times and can't have the same for my son! And still you got your wish and made our son a fighter! I WONT'HAVE IT THAT WAY ANYMORE! GOHAN WILL STUDY AND STOP ALL THE FIGHTING AND TRAINING PERMANENT!' Chichi yelled through the whole house.

'WHAT!?' A voice shouted after Chichi. Both parents looked behind and saw after a few seconds Gohan emerge into the room. Before either one could talk to him Gohan was already yelling.

'IT'S MY LIFE! SHOULDN'T I HAVE A SAY IN IT!?' Gohan yelled at full anger now. As soon as he stopped shouting a blinding sting went through his head. He grabbed his head with one hand alarming his parents.

'Gohan!' Both shouted as they rushed to him. Gohan however backed away.

'I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A SCHOLAR AND YOU CAN'T FORCE ME! I STILL DON'T LIKE HURTING OTHERS, BUT I WILL FIGHT AND KILL IF IT MEANS PROTECTING MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY! I LOVE TO TRAIN AND WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO AND NO ONE WILL FORCE ME TO BE SOMETHNIG I DON'T WANT TO BE!' Gohan yelled. He then turned around and rushed back into his room barricading it with everything he possibly could.

He then crumbled to the floor next to his bed and clutched his head in pain again. Again he saw flashes of green behind his closed eyes. He groaned in pain but stayed conscious.

'_Why did I shout at them? I was angry, but not _that_ angry. I never lost my temper like that before. Never! Not even when mom got on my nerves. It can't be because I don't feel well. What's wrong with me?!' _Gohan thought.

Shortly after he could no longer think as the pain became to intense for him to focus on anything. He didn't hear his parents worry outside the door, in fact he didn't register anything around him. All he registered was pain, green flashes and anger and even hatred.

- () -

Gohan woke up and noticed the sun was half way down. He didn't remember falling asleep neither sleeping on the ground. _'Guess I fainted again' _Gohan thought.

He groaned and got up on his feet. He nearly fell back down as he felt a head rush. He hold his head and slowly made his way to the window. He didn't feel like facing his parents now. He opened the curtains and hopped out the open window.

He flew as fast as possible to the waterfall where Piccolo normally hang around. Now that Piccolo was on the Look Out most of the time this was the perfect place to be alone.

Gohan sat down on a rock near the water and sighed. 'Hey kid' A voice said. Gohan spun around to see a familiar face.

'Piccolo!' Gohan said happily. He immediately wished he didn't speak so loudly since he felt a slightly worse sting in his head. He flinched slightly.

'I heard about your….problem' Piccolo said not wanting to sound like Gohan was a sickly kid. Gohan shrugged as he looked back at the water.

Piccolo floated above the ground in his meditative position. Gohan noticed and felt moody all of a sudden.

'_Great! Now he's going to wait until I crack and begin talking. Couldn't he just stay up there if that's all he wanted' _Gohan thought.

Off course Piccolo heard it since Gohan couldn't block him very well. He felt slightly annoyed by Gohan's thoughts. All he ever did was help the kid.

It stayed silent for a few minutes. 'FINE!' Gohan shouted all of a sudden startling Piccolo. He looked a bit dazed at the boy who got up and started pacing in front of Piccolo.

'You want to talk!? FINE! I have a serious headache which I don't know why and my mom's freaking out and my dad probably too! I fainted from it and feel embarrassed and weak since I FAINTED! For no real REASON! Just a DAMN HEADACHE! Then I yell at my parents that I want to control my OWN LIFE! I faint AGAIN and NOW I'M SHOUTING AT YOU!' Gohan let all his frustration go. Piccolo looked slightly shocked, but he somehow felt Gohan was bottling a lot up inside.

'Well that sums it up' Piccolo said without intending it to sound joking. Gohan stopped pacing and looked rather shocked himself.

'I'm…sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep shouting at everyone that even bothers me in the slightest of ways' Gohan said sadly.

'I understand. Besides sometimes it helps to just throw it all out. Off course you can't just use everyone for your frustration' Piccolo said clearly meaning Chichi.

Gohan smiled weakly at Piccolo. Then he bent forwards as he clutched his head and sank to his knees. Piccolo jumped up worried. Gohan groaned in pain and saw another green flash, this time when his eyes were open. (Oh and it's not Piccolo, that was just coincidence seeing as he is green as well).

Then the pain got less and Gohan slowly rose to his feet as Piccolo watched him closely.

'Sorry about that. I think I better get home' Gohan said.

'I'll help you get there' Piccolo said. Gohan looked rather annoyed at him all of a sudden.

'Back off! I'm not a kid anymore. I think I can get home on my own thank you very much!' Gohan said and with that he flew off leaving a perplexed Piccolo.

'_This is not just from a headache.__ Something else is going on with that kid. We need to keep an eye on him' _Piccolo thought. With that he went back to the Look Out.

Gohan snuck back in his room. His parents never knew he was gone. Since it was already late after his "conversation" with Piccolo, Gohan decided to get into bed not even bothering to remove his barricade at the door. If they really wanted to get in they would get through. With that as his last thought Gohan fell asleep, but not a peaceful one.

A soon as Gohan went into a slumber he was met by a blackness around him and an irritating green, glowing orb. Another night of hunting down the orb began and Gohan knew he would not catch it, but it was a dream or nightmare and those never made much sense. So he ran after it only getting freed from this dream when it was time to get up the next day.

**  
This was chapter four. I hope Gohan didn't seem too much out of character. He is a bit edgy since now the story really begins to develop. Please REVIEW! And if you haven't yet please vote on my poll. I really want more voters, please?**

'**Till Next Chapter!**


	5. One outburst too many

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own dragonball Z or its characters, #sniff# I wish I did though.

**From Saviour To Destroyer**

_Chapter five: One outburst too many_

Gohan woke up with a start. He looked around his room letting the memories from the day before slip back into his mind.

Yelling at his parents, yelling at Piccolo and telling him to back off. _'This isn't normal. I would never say something like that. And definitely not against Piccolo. Why is this happening? What's wrong with me? I don't want to be like this' _Gohan sighed and got out of bed rubbing his head from his constant headache.

He didn't feel like thinking about it anymore and he wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone. Not if it meant he would yell at them again. He needed to figure this out. He thought his problems were gone after he talked to his dad, but then these strange mood swings appeared. Gohan sighed and turned to his door.

'_Oh shit forgot about that' _Gohan thought as he saw his barricade in front of the door. In a few minutes he removed it and slowly made his way to the kitchen.

Gohan walked into the kitchen and was met with two pair of eyes looking at him surprised. _'Great now what?' _Gohan thought not realizing they were just glad and surprised to see him after his retreat into his room.

'Morning' Gohan said without any emotion.

'Morning honey' Chichi said. _'It's better than nothing' _Chichi thought. Gohan might not be happy but at least he said morning.

'Morning Gohan' Goku said trying to sound happy.

He was happy but also worried about Gohan. Piccolo contacted him very early in the morning about a conversation he had with Gohan. At first Goku was shocked to hear Gohan left the house without him knowing, but the more shocking news was that Gohan yelled at Piccolo and even told him to back off. That was not the Gohan he or anyone else knew.

Gohan seated himself at the table and together with his parents ate his breakfast. Gohan didn't even crack a smile the whole time.

After breakfast Gohan intended to go outside and train or something. 'Oh Gohan make sure you're back in time for diner. We eat at Bulma's today' Chichi said as Gohan was retreating to the door.

Gohan turned around looking annoyed at the thought of eating there. 'Why?' Gohan asked bluntly. Chichi felt irritation rising inside her.

'Because' Chichi said in a tense tone 'we planned this a while ago and I felt like going to Bulma' Chichi finished a little less tense.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. 'Whatever' He said as he walked outside. Chichi couldn't believe the tone her son used.

She was stopped in her pursue by Goku. 'Let him go Chi. He's not himself lately' Goku told her. Chichi relaxed and went on with her usual work while Goku went outside as well.

- () -

Gohan was outside stretching when Goku came outside as well. Gohan felt annoyed knowing his dad was following him. He stood up rubbing his head again followed by a deep sigh.

'Hey you okay?' Goku asked as he walked up to his son.

'Fine' Gohan said shortly. Goku frowned not knowing what to say. 'See you at Bulma's' Gohan said as he flew off to train somewhere else.

Goku stood perplexed at his son's sudden leave. He sighed and began his own stretches.

- () -

Gohan was training out in the desert area. He hated this place, but always seemed to be drawn to it. He just shrugged it off and began his training.

He crumbled mountains with just a punch or kick and practiced his fighting styles at invisible opponents. He fired several kameha waves in a few seconds. After doing all that for a few hours Gohan took it up a notch and went super saiyan. He did the same things with much more power.

It was already two pm and Gohan was getting tired. Still he wasn't done yet. He pushed himself as he continued his training. He felt himself reach the barrier of super saiyan. He thought back at his whole life, all the loss and pain. He needed to get used to that second transformation. Gohan screamed as he pushed all his memories forward and ascended to super saiyan 2. He immediately began training again.

After only a few minutes Gohan was interrupted by a voice in his head. 'Gohan what's wrong?!' Piccolo asked as he had felt Gohan's alarming power.

'You've got to be kidding! I'm training idiot so leave me alone!' Gohan said. Piccolo heard it all and was shocked. Gohan then mentally pushed him out which Gohan wasn't able to do just yesterday.

'Can they never leave me alone!? When do they stop treating me like a damn kid!' Gohan shouted as he fired an immensely strong kameha wave shaking the whole desert area around him.

- () -

Gohan was finally done with training. He flew home leaving a demolished desert behind him.

Gohan walked inside the house and went straight for the bathroom to get a shower. He was glad his mom and dad were already at Bulma's. Off course his mom would yell at him for being late. Gohan ignored that thought.

After showering and putting on a new purple/blue gi he left for Bulma's.

- () -

Gohan landed carefully in front of the house. He knocked slightly and seconds later the door opened revealing Bulma holding one year old Trunks.

'Hey Gohan. Come in' Bulma said happily. Gohan stepped inside. Bulma closed the door and as soon as she turned around Trunks was grabbing Gohan's hair.

'Hey Trunks!' Gohan said not at all angry. Trunks smiled and giggled.

'Come on Trunks, let go' Bulma ushered her son. Trunks didn't listen and tried to pull out of Bulma's hold.

'Why don't I take him for a moment' Gohan offered since Trunks was still holding him. Bulma smiled and gave Trunks to Gohan who gently took him.

'_I can't believe they're saying Gohan isn't himself. He's acting so kind right now' _Bulma thought. Goku and Chichi had warned her that Gohan was acting up a bit.

She smiled and together with Gohan walked into the living room. Goku, Chichi and Bulma's parents looked around as they heard them enter.

Chichi and Goku looked perplexed at seeing Gohan smile at Trunks who giggled the whole time. This was some change from earlier. Luckily it was a good change.

Gohan seated himself with Trunks on his lap. Everyone smiled as they watched a little bit. Bulma then went to the kitchen with Chichi who insisted on helping her. After all there were three saiyans who ate a lot. Trunks was still bottles and sometimes normal food. He didn't have that kind of appetite yet.

After some time diner was ready and Vegeta finally came inside. He had been training the whole time and went straight for the shower. The others got seated and began to eat. Vegeta wouldn't mind besides he was late Bulma decided.

After 20 minutes Vegeta entered the room again. Trunks giggled as he saw his father and hold his hands out. Vegeta put his hand on the boy's head messing up his hair.

'Dada! Training how!' Trunks mouthed. Vegeta was about to answer how his training went when he remembered the Son family was present.

'It's not right to speak of ones training around outsiders' Vegeta said strictly meaning by outsiders people not from their family.

'Off course you don't' Gohan said and all eyes were on him now. 'Because you don't want others to know you're still way out of your league' Gohan said grinning slightly.

Vegeta got angry. The brat had scorn his pride. He knew he was weaker than the brat, but he didn't have to rub it in like that.

'GOHAN!' Chichi yelled at her son. Gohan just grinned not frightened of his mother in the least.

'BRAT! You better watch your words!' Vegeta threatened. Bulma rose from her chair as did Goku.

'Vegeta!' Bulma said loudly.

'Don't threaten my son Vegeta!' Goku said next. Vegeta grinned now. Gohan got up as well and soon everyone stood.

'It's okay. I can take him' Gohan said mockingly as he looked at Vegeta. Vegeta cracked his wrists.

'Why don't you show me brat' Vegeta said.

'VEGETA! STOP! I told you to behave yourself' Bulma said getting agitated.

'Gohan stop this nonsense or you're grounded. You hear me!' Chichi said threatening. Gohan wasn't even interested in that threat.

'Well Vegeta I see you really have settled on earth. You even let a woman command you. You really are pathetic' Gohan said.

Next thing anyone knew Gohan was thrown outside by a strong fist to his stomach. Vegeta flew outside and the others followed screaming and freaking out.

Gohan was quickly on his feet and noticed Vegeta had gone super saiyan. Gohan got up and before he got a chance Vegeta was all over him delivering punches and kicks like crazy.

Gohan kept smirking as Vegeta punched him to pulp. Chichi had fainted already and Goku went super saiyan intending to intervene.

'Don't dad! This is my fun!' Gohan said. Goku was perplexed and Vegeta was wondering how this could be fun for the boy. 'Let me show you how it's done Veggie!' Gohan said mocking his name.

Gohan powered up to his highest super saiyan and kicked Vegeta away. Before vegeta got back Gohan was all over him returning every punch and kick. Both super saiyans were going at it wildly. Gohan threw all his frustration in it and Vegeta was fighting for his hurt pride.

Goku tried to intervene but it only resulted in a punch from both fighters. 'BACK OFF!' Both Gohan and Vegeta yelled and then attacked each other again.

After some punching they used ki blasts and ki attacks. Gohan finally had enough and landed. He then clenched his fists and screamed as he used his anger and frustration about Vegeta and he ascended to super saiyan 2.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized how much trouble he was in. Gohan shot back up and punched Vegeta mercilessly. Blood poured down to the ground from Vegeta's wounds. Then Vegeta himself went crashing on the ground. Gohan was laughing as he watched the saiyan prince get back up.

'Is that all Veggie!?' Gohan shouted down. Vegeta felt his anger rising and shot back upwards.

Vegeta tried to land his punches and kicks. Gohan easily avoided them and acted rather lazily. He floated on his back dodging Vegeta's attacks. Vegeta got tired and Gohan sent him down several times.

'I've had enough with this!' Gohan shouted as he sent Vegeta down to earth again. He started charging an attack while Vegeta crashed on the ground.

Goku's eyes widened as he noticed Gohan was charging a kameha. However it was so strong it would probably blow away Bulma's house. Goku powered up to his max and flew in front of Vegeta.

'HA!' Gohan shouted as he fired the attack. Goku caught it and tried to push it away. Gohan noticed his dad and suddenly all his frustration was gone and he redirected his attack upwards where it did no harm.

Goku offered a hand to Vegeta which he off course did not take. Gohan landed trembling on his legs. The others noticed.

'Gohan?' Goku asked carefully.

Gohan didn't hear him. He just stood there trembling and looking at his hands. His gi was torn in several places and he was bleeding a bit on several places as well.

'_What did I do? Was that me? No I didn't do that, did I? What's wrong with me? Why did I do that? I attacked him and I nearly destroyed Bulma's house! I'm not normal! Something's wrong! What's happening!? Who am I!?' _Gohan let his thoughts rush in his head.

A sudden sting in his head caused Gohan to fall on his knees and grabbing his head. Green flashes shone behind closed eyes and Gohan felt himself fall unconscious.

- () -

Goku had apologised to Bulma who couldn't believe what happened. Vegeta had retreated immediately. Goku had gone home with Gohan and Chichi who were both unconscious.

He placed them both in bed, but he stayed with Gohan. Something was definitely wrong but he didn't know what.

'_Gohan would never dare to taunt Vegeta like that and he never picked a fight before. I wish I knew what was wrong. This couldn't be teenage stuff, could it?' _Goku thought. He was confused by this all.

He watched as Gohan twisted in his sleep and was slightly panting.

- () -

_Gohan found himself back in the darkness like every night. The glowing green orb was dancing around his head. Gohan felt his headache worsen. The orb created some distance between them and Gohan felt his legs starting to chase it._

_After some time Gohan was panting. He noticed his clothes were torn as if he had fought. He tripped and fell face forward on the ground. A soft menacing laugh echoed through the darkness. Gohan looked up and saw the green glowing orb ushering him to catch it._

_Gohan got back on his feet and chased it again. The laugh kept echoing inside the darkness always from a different direction. Gohan felt frustrated as he kept chasing the orb. _

_Then something new happened. In just a second the orb took the form of Vegeta's head and then was back to normal. It was so short that Gohan thought he imagined it. He chased the orb again the laugh now a little louder. It was so familiar, but he just couldn't place it. _

_The orb stopped abruptly and went straight for Gohan. Before Gohan could predict what it would do it flew straight through his head causing an agonizing pain in his head. Gohan felt like someone was splitting his head in two. Seconds later he felt himself leave the darkness._

- () -

With a loud scream Gohan woke up sitting straight up in bed. He bent over immediately holding his head feeling it split all over.

Goku rushed into the room having heard his son's scream. Before he could even get close to the bed Gohan screamed again and fell unconscious hanging half over the side of the bed.

Goku gently placed his son back in bed. He brushed some locks out of his face and sighed. _'What's wrong Gohan? What's going on?' _Goku thought getting desperate to know what was going on.

**  
This was chapter five. It was a bit later than I anticipated but here it is. Hope you all like it. The fight might not be great. I had some trouble writing it. Please review and if you haven't yet, vote on my poll. **

**Thanks for reading and 'Till next chapter!**


	6. A Change in Behaviour

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Dragonball z or any of it's characters. Really I don't! Just believe me already, I don't! Shut Up! I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT!

Sorry about that, little argument with myself. I reveal to you: Chapter six!

**From Saviour To Destroyer**

_Chapter six: A Change in Behaviour_

Gohan woke up the next morning to find his dad asleep in a chair. Gohan rubbed his head and got out of bed. He didn't feel like waking his dad because they would talk about what he did and Gohan couldn't face it yet.

He went out the window as quite as possible and flew off. While Gohan was flying without realising where to he was flying thoughts swarmed through his mind.

'_I attacked Vegeta. I made him attack me and I wanted to fight. Why would I want that? I know my saiyan side seeks fights and all, but this wasn't like me. Normally I can suppress that urge. Perhaps I unconsciously wanted to give in? No that's ridiculous! What could cause me to act the way I did? I was mocking Vegeta. I never do that and definitely not with Vegeta. Hell I called him Veggie! Not even Bulma calls him that! Maybe I'm just stressed. That's bullshit! Come on use your brain Gohan! What could cause this, this behaviour?' _Gohan didn't even notice the Kame House on the small island he was flying to as his thoughts were going on and on.

- () -

Chichi woke up a bit confused to be in her own bed. She remembered what happened and jumped out of bed. She skidded down the hall to Gohan's room.

Chichi rushed inside and saw Gohan's bed empty and Goku asleep. 'GOKU!' Chichi yelled. Goku jolted up fully awake now.

'Chi?' Goku asked a bit dazed. Chichi looked worried and angry.

'Where's Gohan!?' Chichi asked. Goku quickly turned to the bed and noticed his son was missing. He looked back at Chichi which said enough to Chichi. Gohan had snuck out.

- () -

Master Roshi was again looking in his magazines. Oolong looked up and noticed Gohan flying towards them. He seemed a bit lost in thoughts.

'Hey Gohan!' Oolong yelled. Gohan was startled to hear someone call him and looked down. He saw Oolong and noticed he unconsciously flew to Kame House. He landed softly near Oolong.

'Hey. What's up?' Gohan asked wondering if he knew about his fight with Vegeta.

'Eh nothing really. I just saw you and you seemed a bit dazed or something. You okay?' Oolong asked. Gohan sighed a bit annoyed.

'What's with all of you! Can't I look a bit troubled sometimes! You really expect me to be a cheery and innocent child all the time! Please Oolong, if you think THAT, you really are nothing more than a stupid pig' Gohan yelled and ended in a mocking voice.

Oolong stood perplexed and Master Roshi had fallen of his chair in shock. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and flew off.

- () -

'Don't worry I'll find him' Goku said to Chichi. She looked worried at him and a bit unsure as Goku was trying to find Gohan's ki signature. He'd been trying to find it for a few minutes now.

'Well? Normally you need no more than a few seconds to find your son!' Chichi said getting impatient and more worried.

'I don't know. I barely sense him. It's not enough to pinpoint his location. It's like something is blocking it' Goku said. This worried Chichi even more and also Goku.

'_Could someone be tracking Gohan? Is my son in danger?!' _Goku couldn't help but think that.

'Don't worry. I'll go by Master Roshi's and the Look Out. I'll find him' Goku said and with that he was gone.

- () -

In the mean time Gohan was flying around again lost in thoughts. He didn't notice he flying higher and higher.

'_A stupid pig?! What's wrong with me? Why did I say that? Oolong is my friend and he may be a pig and not the smartest, but I'd never say that. Why did I say that? I should go apologise. But what if he doesn't want to speak to me anymore? I really am in trouble. This isn't normal!' _Gohan felt like yelling when he felt solid ground.

Gohan looked up and saw he was on the Look Out. He sensed Mr. PoPo, Dende and Piccolo were here. Gohan sighed.

- () -

Goku transported himself to Kame House. He looked around and noticed Master Roshi and Oolong were looking shocked. Oolong also looked slightly annoyed.

'Hey guys! Seen Gohan by any chance?' Goku asked. Oolong made a strange pig like sound. He looked the other way ignoring Goku's question. Goku was confused.

'Don't take it personally Goku. We indeed saw Gohan today, just a few minutes ago' Master Roshi said calm, but slightly disappointed.

'Okay so where did he go?' Goku asked. Oolong turned around to face Goku looking a bit angry.

'Where did he go? Lets see. I remember he flew in THAT direction after calling me a STUPID PIG!' Oolong shouted in Goku's face.

'What!?' Goku asked perplexed. Oolong was pulled away by Master Roshi.

'Goku, you should talk to Gohan. He was very rude to Oolong. He got angry about something and then said that to Oolong' Master Roshi said. Goku looked shocked, but it quickly turned to unbelieving.

'No, Gohan wouldn't say that. He may be in some issues right now and isn't himself, but he'd never say something like that. It's more Vegeta's style. I'm going to find my son' Goku said and he flew off.

'_Gohan couldn't have said that. I don't believe it. Maybe this is the first time Master Roshi and Oolong made something up? Who are you kidding Goku! Neither of those would make something like this up. Gohan what's wrong?' _While thinking that Goku flew towards the Look Out forgetting his instant transmission.

- () -

Gohan stayed at the end of the Look Out as he sensed Dende and Piccolo coming his way. Gohan sighed once more not really in the mood for anything.

'Gohan!' Dende called happy. Gohan put on a smile as best he could.

'Hey Dende' Gohan said as Dende came near. Piccolo casually walked to the end of the Look Out and closed his eyes.

'So what brings you here, not that I'm not pleased to see you' Dende said politely. Gohan felt an urge to gag at this comment, but restrained himself mostly from shock.

'I just happened to fly this way. I wasn't really going anywhere in particular' Gohan said. _'Why did I just feel like that after Dende spoke? Dende is one of my best friends, I would never disrespect him like that' _Gohan thought.

Piccolo opened one eye when he felt Gohan was feeling troubled by something. He noticed the boy was looking as if in thought, but he didn't intrude on his thoughts. He did sometimes, but now it felt like Gohan couldn't use that.

'Are you alright?' Dende asked as he saw Gohan looking a bit troubled.

'Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just didn't sleep much' Gohan said as he was pulled out of his thoughts. 'So what have you been doing lately?' Gohan asked.

'Well Piccolo has been teaching me to meditate so I can concentrate better on earth. He's a great help' Dende said politely.

As Dende said this Gohan felt his feelings change completely and couldn't help but respond in a certain way.

'Great' Gohan said sarcastically. 'You need all the help you can get. Sometimes you're so dull' Gohan continued. Dende stared at Gohan in shock and Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at Gohan.

'Gohan what do you mean?' Dende asked a bit scared of what Gohan would say. Gohan smiled like Vegeta always did, mockingly.

'It's just as it sounds. You're so dull now and then. Oh and cut the politeness. It's causing me to gag' Gohan said while grinning slightly. He was enjoying this.

'Gohan!' Piccolo said getting annoyed with the boy's behaviour. Gohan turned to look at him and glared at him. Piccolo was stunned that Gohan was so rude and disrespectful, he was rebellious.

'What! Can't I have some fun, besides I should speak the truth, right? Well guess what I just did, I said the truth' Gohan said enjoying himself even more.

'This is not like you. What's wrong with you?' Piccolo said having enough of this. Gohan backed away so he stood on the edge of the Look Out.

'No need to worry. I'm perfectly fine. You guys are just too good for your own good. I'm just having fun, green worm' Gohan said meaning Piccolo with green worm.

Piccolo looked perplexed as did Dende. No one noticed Krillin and Yamcha arriving on the Look Out. They walked up to the three who seemed to be a bit too silent.

'Hey you g….' Krillin started, but never continued as at that moment Piccolo had had enough for real.

'YOU SAID WHAT! GOHAN I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, BUT NOW YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!' Piccolo said anger flowing through his body.

Dende stepped back a bit as did Krillin and Yamcha. They were shocked but knew how Piccolo could get when angry.

Gohan didn't even flinch under Piccolo's gaze. He shrugged his shoulder causing Piccolo to get even angrier. 'Don't look at me. I just told the truth, mostly' Gohan said meaning Piccolo was indeed green, but perhaps no worm.

While Piccolo was struggling to hold his anger Krillin whispered a question to Dende. 'Hey what are they talking about and why is Piccolo so angry?' Krillin whispered. Yamcha listened closely as Dende answered.

'Well Gohan was acting a bit rude to me and then he said green worm to Piccolo' Dende whispered back. Krillin and Yamcha were shocked and looked at Gohan who was not even afraid in the slightest, but more like daring Piccolo to lose it.

'Come on big guy, what's it gonna be? Fight your anger or lash out at me? I don't mind either' Gohan said grinning. He was acting very much like Vegeta.

'Hey lets just calm down and think about this. We wouldn't want to fight against friends, right?' Krillin said slowly getting closer.

'Back off, you stupid bald idiot!' Gohan yelled getting frustrated again. Krillin was in shock and froze in his steps. Yamcha was shocked as well, but offended that Gohan would say something like that to Krillin.

'Gohan! Krillin is like your best friend. Is that the way to treat him?!' Yamcha said getting loud now. Gohan smirked at him.

'Why should you care for the bald one? He's much stronger than you so why bother about him? You really are a weak moron' Gohan said. Yamcha got angry and so was Krillin. In a few seconds both were yelling "What's wrong with you?!" and Piccolo was eventually shouting as well. Gohan bit back just as hard.

'ENOUGH!' Gohan shouted silencing everyone. 'You are all pathetic. I see no reason to hang out with weak, bald and stupid green persons' Gohan finished and then he flew off.

Just as Gohan was flying down Piccolo sped after him yelling. 'Hey get back here!' Piccolo shouted when Goku appeared right in front of him blocking his way to Gohan.

'How could I forget about Instant transmission? Oh hey Piccolo, have you seen Go…' Goku spoke.

'Get out of the way!' Piccolo screamed as he sped past Goku. He turned around but Piccolo was already stopped in mid-air since Gohan was no longer in sight. 'Shit!' Piccolo said as he turned around to face Goku. 'We need to talk about Gohan' Piccolo said and with that he flew back up to the Look Out with a stunned Goku behind him.

- () -

After a long conversation and discussion Goku arrived home. Gohan sensed him and flinched slightly as he knew his dad would come to him to question him about what he did. Gohan honestly didn't know. He acted rude and disrespectful and completely out of character. His parents didn't raise him like that and that caused even more confusion as to why it happened.

'_Could it be puberty? No this is way too bad to be puberty. I'm no longer bothered with that guilt, well at least not very much anymore. So what's causing me to act like this? What am I going to tell dad? He will want answers, which I don't have! What am I going to do?!' _Gohan began to panic. He was beginning to fear these changes and even fear himself.

Goku walked into the room and noticed Gohan already turning in his seat at his desk to face him. Gohan looked miserable and slightly afraid.

'Hey Gohan' Goku said. Gohan simply nodded probably too panicked to speak. 'I heard about what you said about Oolong and Piccolo and Krillin and Yamcha' Goku said summing it all up.

Gohan felt slight frustration as his dad simply summed everyone up. He quickly pushed it away fearing to flip out against his dad.

'So is there anything you can tell me about it? The reason you said those things for example' Goku asked gently. Gohan swallowed.

'_What can I say?! Sorry don't have a reason just happened? I want to know why I did that, but I honestly don't know! How am I going to explain it then? Dad will never trust me again!' _Gohan thought.

Goku saw Gohan's troubled face as he was thinking a lot over. Just as Goku was about to say something again Gohan nearly whispered something.

'I….I don't…know' Gohan whispered looking down in shame. Goku could tell Gohan was honest and deep ashamed. That was all Goku needed to know.

'So you don't know why you said those things?' Goku asked in confirmation. Gohan nodded. 'You don't have any problems with them?' Goku asked again.

'Off course not. They're all my friends and I would never jump to their throats like that. I don't know what happened. I.I…just…don't….know!' Gohan said his voice slowly starting to tremble.

Goku walked to his son and hugged him. 'It's okay son. They forgive you and we'll find out why you said those things. Your mom thinks it's just your rebellious side acting up in puberty. If that's the case it'll pass. If not we'll find out what is causing this' Goku assured his son. Gohan let a few tears fall down as his dad could not see his face while they hugged.

After Goku left the room Gohan crawled in bed since it was pretty late and grinned as he thought of Goku lost at what to do. Why Gohan grinned not even Gohan knew. He just felt like he achieved something. Gohan couldn't shake that feeling and drifted into sleep enjoying his father and mother's panic over there precious son.

As he fell asleep he heard small laughter and a swishing sound and soon found himself back in the darkness with the annoying green orb. His headache increased rapidly as he chased the orb in his dreams, or more like nightmares.

**  
Well this was chapter six. I hope it's alright and not too bad. Was a bit hard to write. Please review, pretty please! Oh and please vote on my new poll, really need it! Yes Gohan is really becoming one badass isn't he? Only I know what's wrong and you'll all have to wait (evil me).**

'**Till the next chapter!**


	7. Catching the green orb

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters except those I thought of and created, but none are in this story.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed and also those who voted. I really appreciate the help and encouragement. (yes really reviews encourage me). So last thing I'll say is: R&R and Enjoy!

**From Saviour To Destroyer **

_Chapter seven: Catching the green orb_

_Gohan fell on the ground hard. He groaned in frustration and jumped up again. The orb was mocking him as it flew around his head. The chase started again. Gohan was tripping a lot and nearly fell a few times over his own feet. He was getting tired, but he couldn't stop chasing the green orb. It kept changing direction at the last second just when Gohan thought he got it. Every time Gohan had to make a sharp turn he nearly lost his balance._

_But the most annoying part was the maniacal laughter that always sounded behind him as if someone followed him. Every time he turned around to see what it was he saw nothing but the green orb ushering him to focus and catch it. Growling in frustration Gohan chased the green orb into endlessness. _

- () -

Again Chichi stood in the kitchen making breakfast. She was worrying about (guess who) Gohan. It was around 11 am. And normally Gohan would be up a few hours already. Goku was already training in the forest. Chichi was making Gohan's breakfast and hers. She secured everything and went to Gohan's room.

She knocked but got no answer. Chichi sighed and knocked again. _'If he's still asleep he must have been pretty exhausted. Or he isn't in there, but ran away! Oh NO! ' _As Chichi thought this she entered the room quickly.

She saw Gohan lying on his back in his bed. Her panic state left, but she looked a bit worried. Just as she turned around Gohan moaned in his sleep and she turned back to see Gohan tossing and turning a few times before resting still again. Chichi walked closer and placed her hand on his forehead. It felt a bit warm, but not in the way of a fever. As if he had been exercising a lot. Chichi found this a bit troubling because he had been sleeping all night.

'_How can he feel this warm? He's been sleeping at night, so why would he feel so warm? Did he sneak out at night to train or something? If he did I'll kill him! Perhaps he's getting sick? Could it be from nightmares? Does he even have nightmares? I thought he got over those? Perhaps he's still troubled by them and didn't tell us!? Perhaps I should wake him up?' _Chichi snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Gohan tossing and turning again.

He was slowly panting and sweat fell down his face. Chichi got very worried and slowly shook Gohan's shoulder. There was no response. Chichi tried again this time harder. Still nothing and now Chichi was even more worried. She called his name a few times louder every time. Normally Gohan would wake very quickly unlike Goku. Since Gohan didn't respond at all Chichi felt her panic return.

She shook viciously now yelling Gohan's name with a panicky voice. 'GOHAN! WAKE UP!' Chichi shouted close to Gohan's ear. Gohan didn't respond to it. He tossed and turned like he had a nightmare and groaned as if tired and in pain. Chichi felt her heart beat go faster every time Gohan didn't respond.

Gohan lay still again. Somehow this was even more scary than his tossing and turning. Terrified her son had just died she felt at his neck for a heart beat. She felt one and Gohan was also still breathing. Slight relieve filled her, but she was far from relaxed. Her son had still not awoken.

Chichi smelled something bad. She turned around and saw smoke in the hallway. _'AH! Oh no the FOOD!' _Chichi screamed in her head. The fear of her house burning down won the fear for Gohan, for now.

Chichi stormed out of the room to the kitchen to find the food was burning badly. She grabbed the fire extinguisher (yes they had one) and put out the fire. She then opened the windows and doors so the smoke could get out. She coughed as she rushed outside for some fresh air only to bump into someone.

- () -

_Another hard fall on the ground. Every time he fell the maniacal laughter grew louder and more evil. It was slightly familiar, but Gohan couldn't think properly at the moment. Every part of him wanted to quite chasing the green orb, but as if on auto pilot Gohan hoisted himself up and chased it again. It glowed brighter at times blinding Gohan so he either tripped or ran into some invisible wall. It probably wasn't invisible, but in this darkness it was impossible to see. All Gohan saw was blackness and a green glowing orb. All he heard was his own heart beat and panting, the swishing sound of the orb which sometimes sounded as crackling lightning when close enough and that damn laughter._

_Gohan sighed deep and chased after the orb listening where that damn laughter came from. As if the orb knew he was focused on something else it flew straight for Gohan and at the last second flew up out of reach. As Gohan followed it with his eyes he lost his footing and fell down once more. Gohan growled deeply and stood up again. He wiped some sweat away and his feet were already moving in a run after the green orb. _

- () -

Two strong hands carefully hold Chichi's shoulders and moved her back a bit. Goku looked her in the eyes a bit confused but smiling.

'Hey Chi, what happened here?' Goku asked as he saw the smoke come out of the house. Off course he was slightly panicky, but he knew Chichi handled whatever it was.

'Goku?' Chichi said a bit startled to see him back so soon. She soon realised he must have felt something was wrong. 'The food burned, I was a bit distracted' Chichi said.

Goku raised an eyebrow, but inside his heart hurt a bit. Off course this was because of the food that burned. Somehow it was horrible to hear food had burned.

Suddenly realization hit Chichi and she rushed back in the house. Goku was startled by her sudden leave and followed her. Chichi was in Gohan's room shaking the boy's shoulder roughly.

'Uh Chichi? What are you doing?' Goku asked confused. Chichi turned around and spoke with panic in her voice.

'Goku, Gohan won't wake up. I tried everything' Chichi said slightly trembling. Goku changed into a worried parent and got serious. He shook Gohan as well and tried all his tickly places. Still no reaction.

'Normally he wakes up easily. Is he sick?' Goku asked Chichi. Chichi shook her head.

'No he's fine, just not waking up. Perhaps we should ask Bulma' Chichi said already getting the phone. Goku looked at Gohan while Chichi was calling Bulma. Something was definitely wrong.

- () -

Chichi and Goku were still watching Gohan and ushering him to wake up with no success. It had been 20 minutes since Chichi called Bulma. Outside some noisy sound indicated Bulma had just arrived. There was no need to let her in, because Bulma had already entered the house.

'Hey I'm here. So what's the deal?' Bulma asked as she walked into Gohan's room.

'Gohan won't wake up and he's warm as if he's been exercising which is strange because he has been sleeping all night, I hop for him. So what can we do, he's not sick, but wont wake up, do you know?' Chichi said all that in one breath and was slowly turning blue.

'Chichi breath!' Bulma said. Chichi did as ordered and calmed down very little. Bulma got out some gadgets and checked Gohan's health. She poked him in several places where humans are weak or quickly hurt.

Goku and Chichi watched as Bulma did what she could. After some time Bulma turned to face them with a sombre look.

'He seems fine. His heart rate is normal and there's no problem with his breathing. I tried his weak points, even the saiyan weak points, but he won't respond to it. It's like he's trapped in his sleep. That's the best I can come up with. I'm sorry. I'll try again, but I don't think it'll do much' Bulma said.

Goku and Chichi felt even worse now. Not even brilliant Bulma could help Gohan. Gohan suddenly tossed and turned in his sleep once more. All eyes were on Gohan. Sweat dropped down from his face again and he breathed heavy as if he was running a lot. Then he lay still again. Chichi became fearful for her son and couldn't take much more. Just as Gohan lay still she passed out. Goku caught her and placed her on the couch in the living room. He then returned to Gohan's side while Bulma tried once more to wake Gohan.

- () -

_Gohan was agitated. He wanted to stop running, but he had not control over his legs. Well he did have control, but only if he intended to catch the orb. As soon as he thought of running away from it his legs went on auto pilot. _

_As Gohan ran he thought about his options. He was running far longer than before. Somehow it wouldn't end this time. The most logical explanation was it would only end this time if he caught the orb. One problem; Gohan really didn't feel like catching the damn thing. Somehow it gave him the chills as if it was something he'd rather not catch. And it seemed to have a mind of its own._

_Gohan tripped and noticed it was the orb's fault. It had lingered in front of his feet causing him to trip. Gohan realised he was probably not paying attention again and somehow the orb felt it. Every time Gohan was thinking about other stuff the orb caused him to trip or nearly trip. As long as it got Gohan's attention. _

_Gohan got up and heard the maniacal laughter again. He swiftly turned around and saw nothing. This time the green orb did not appear behind him like all those other times. Gohan was confused and on alert. Something was going to happen. He stepped forward and out of nowhere the green orb slammed into his chest and pushed Gohan back down. Gohan rolled aside and pushed himself up on his feet. _

_The orb hovered in front of him and the laughter sounded from the orb this time. Gohan made up his mind and lashed forward. He missed the orb by inches and ran after it. Now he wanted to catch the orb like the dream/nightmare intended. Gohan jumped sideways and up and ducked and other manoeuvres he knew. He used his martial arts to trap the orb. _

_After what seemed like hours Gohan got angry. He felt his energy rise and for the first time tried to transform. He felt the familiar energy rush through him and he clenched his fists. Then instantly he transformed into a super saiyan. The chase continued and the orb was zigzagging fearful of being caught._

- () -

Goku and Bulma were sitting in Gohan's room. Bulma didn't have any success the second time she tried to wake Gohan or the third time. Now they just sat there wondering what to do.

Gohan suddenly began shifting his body in his bed and tossed and turned and nearly dropped out of his bed. Goku steadied his son in his bed and watched as Gohan was clenching his fists tearing the sheets. Both got very worried now and were glad Chichi was passed out. The sound of tearing sheets was drowned by the sound of Gohan's energy rushing through the room. In front of Bulma and Goku, Gohan transformed into super saiyan in his sleep.

Goku looked at Bulma startled by all this. 'Well this is new' Goku said dull. Bulma looked at him as if saying; You think?

- () -

_Gohan was catching up to the orb quickly. The orb flew around panicky and turned sharply to avoid Gohan. However Gohan was always on his tail. Gohan was actually enjoying this now. Even though it was an orb, it was fun to see it so panicked. Gohan spurt forward. He could almost close his hand around it when the orb as a last resort went the complete opposite way, right at Gohan. It flew straight through his head like it always did to end things. Gohan felt the agonizing pain in his head as if thousand needles stuck in it. Gohan fell on the ground clutching his head._

_After the pain lessened Gohan managed to look up. He saw the orb hovering a bit away. Gohan growled. It hadn't ended and caused him severe pain. Gohan got very angry as he thought of what a disgracing action that was. He got back on his feet. The laughter grew louder again and was now hurting his eardrums. Anger rose inside Gohan. The laughter was annoying, the orb was disgraceful and he was sick of this game. He felt no desire to play this stupid game. _

_Gohan gritted his teeth and the orb, if possible, flinched under his gaze. Gohan's hair began pointing upwards and a crackling sound surrounded him. Then with a scream of anger Gohan transformed into super saiyan 2. 'Lets go chase some orb' Gohan spoke in a cold voice._

- () -

Bulma was pinned against the wall and Goku was struggling in super saiyan against the strong wave of energy radiating from Gohan. Goku could see Gohan was transforming into super saiyan 2. As he was about to fly back from the energy he felt someone holding him back.

'What's going on!?' Piccolo screamed above the noise of the rushing energy.

'Gohan is transforming in his sleep!' Goku shouted back. Worry crossed Piccolo's face, but it didn't stay long. Gohan finished the transformation and the strong wind from the energy was gone.

Bulma dropped on the ground hard and groaned as she got up. All three looked at Gohan and noticed a familiar grin in his face. It was the same when he said Cell needed to suffer more before dying. Gohan looked like he did when he made his worst mistake ever, according to Gohan.

- () -

_Gohan was behind the orb before the thing even saw him move. It skidded away, but Gohan appeared in front of it. Then Gohan disappeared and before the orb could react Gohan's hands enclosed around it. The laughter died out and Gohan could feel the orb squirming in his hands. _

_Then all of sudden the orb became still. The laughter broke even louder than before. Then it whispered. 'Nice catch' Gohan finally figured out who the voice belonged to and in shock pulled away his hands releasing the orb. It didn't fly away. It changed shape in front of Gohan. It became very large and grew two legs, two arms and a head. Gohan's eyes widened as he saw who appeared in front of him. _

'_Hello Gohan' the figure said. Gohan looked in pure shock and slight fear at the monster in front of him._

'_Cell' Gohan said in barely a whisper. Cell smirked and then shot his fist right through Gohan's stomach. Blood poured out and Gohan coughed and gasped as his breath faded away and his vision became even darker. Cell laughed manically as he retracted his fist._

_Gohan placed his hands on the hole in his stomach and while coughing fell on the cold ground. Cell whispered in his ear grinning the whole time._

'_Noooooooo!' Gohan screamed and then everything was blacked out and Gohan saw, heard, felt nothing._

- () -

Goku, Piccolo and Bulma watched as Gohan was gasping for breath. Bulma was about to check what was wrong when Gohan screamed.

'Nooooooo!' Gohan instantly sat up looking around frantically. He saw his room and he registered three people standing close. Gohan looked up as sweat poured down his face. He saw his dad, Piccolo and even Bulma.

'Gohan are you okay?' Bulma asked. Gohan looked at her a bit confused. Then instantly he grabbed his stomach and looked at it. There was no wound. Gohan sighed in relieve and leaned against the wall his bed stood at.

'Gohan?' Goku asked. Gohan looked at them again and sighed.

'I'm fine. You could say I had a very bad nightmare' Gohan said sounding relieved to be awake. Before another question was asked Gohan hopped out of bed and grabbed some clothing and went into the bathroom.

When he came out the three people were still there. Gohan looked at his bed and shivered at the though of having to go to sleep tonight. This did not go unnoticed.

'Are you really alright?' Bulma asked. Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

'I just need some fresh air. I've had enough with sleeping' Gohan said. Goku chuckled at this.

'Yeah you sure have. It's 1 pm already' Goku said. Gohan looked surprised and the look on his face was priceless.

'I slept that long?' Gohan asked bewildered. Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.

'You sure did. Lets go see if your mom is awake as well' Goku led the way only to find out Gohan wasn't following.

'Go see yourself. I'm going outside. Don't bother to follow me' Gohan said stern. He jumped out the window and took of to the sky.

'Guess that was one hell of nightmare. I'll see if he talks to me later' With that Goku went to check on his wife. Piccolo decided to leave since he didn't feel like being around when Chichi woke up.

Bulma followed Goku and after Chichi was informed and some shouting because Gohan flew off Bulma left for home as well.

Meanwhile Gohan was flying around aimlessly thinking about his nightmare. _'After all those times I finally ended that part I guess. Will my nightmare continue with Cell as my tormentor? When will it just end and leave me alone? Why always these problems? Like I haven't had a tough enough life yet. I'm sick of all this. There is now way I'm talking about this to my parents. Mom would just panic and dad would probably think it was my guilt. I wish I didn't have to sleep, not if I am tormented by nightmares. To bad the eternal dragon can't grant that wish' _As Gohan let his mind trail of the sun was slowly setting and soon Gohan would have to go home and……………………sleep.

**  
This was chapter seven. Please review for I really want to know what you think. Was it boring, exciting, weird, astounding? Well let me know please. Oh and remember if you haven't voted please vote on my poll on my profile. **

'**Till next chapter!**


	8. A Change in Appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters. That's all I'll tell you because I'm not in the mood to explain why I don't own them. Bye!

Gomennasai (sorry) it is so late. I was kinda busy and had no inspiration at all. Luckily I forced myself to begin and soon was writing the chapter. It may be shorter than the others and perhaps not as good as the others, but I hope you still review it for I tried so hard.

**From Saviour To Destroyer**

_Chapter eight: A Change in Appearance_

Gohan slowly landed outside his home. He sighed and walked inside. Two pair of eyes turned to him and looked overjoyed to see him back alive.

'Gohan!' Chichi shouted. After she heard her son had flown away she was afraid he would never come back. Gohan shrugged his shoulders and walked right passed her. 'Gohan?' Chichi questioned a bit hurt.

'Gohan can you tell us where you've been and how…you are?' Goku asked in a parenting tone of voice. He wasn't used to talk like this to Gohan. He always acted kind and happy around his little boy, but….Gohan wasn't a little boy anymore and he needed to talk to them.

'No. Leave me alone. I'm sick of everything' Gohan said monotone. However the bite in his voice was not missed. It sounded like venom or hatred in his voice though he hid it well.

Gohan entered his room and closed the door before anyone could enter. He sighed and sank down to the ground against the closed door. _'They're so annoying. Why can't they leave me alone? Annoying rodents' _Gohan thought.

He slowly rose looking daggers around his room. He growled in anger and frustration as he sat down on his bed. It was time to go to sleep.

- () -

'_Darkness. It's everywhere' Gohan said solemnly. This time however he could see himself, but that was all he saw. A soft laugh was heard in the distance. It came closer and louder. It sounded muffled as if it was inside something or ……… someone. That was it, the laugh sounded form inside someone. Inside Gohan himself. Inside his body. It echoed through his head._

_Suddenly a powerful sting went through his stomach. Gohan grabbed his stomach and bent over in pain. Then he grabbed his throat as the pain moved upwards into his body. Gohan felt nauseas and opened his mouth thinking he would throw up. What happened then was true horror._

_Two pink glows appeared in the darkness of Gohan's mouth. Then a head pushed to get out. It laughed manically as it pushed further. Soon it's shoulders and arms emerged as well followed by it's torso and further. Soon Cell emerged completely from Gohan's body laughing maniacally. _

'_Hello Gohan' He said in that horrible tone of his. He was enjoying this. Gohan was about to snap at him, but he didn't._

'_Hello Cell' Gohan said in the same kind of evil way. Inside Gohan was screaming "What the Hell!", but outside he was acting just like Cell._

_Gohan regained control and looked around himself. He then noticed his feet were green and as he looked further he noticed he looked exactly the same as Cell only with his own head. _

'_Noooooooooo!' Gohan screamed. Before he could do anything Cell laughed and jumped into his mouth again disappearing into Gohan's body once more. Gohan could feel every movement and coughed heavily. His eyes rolled back and he fainted._

- () -

'Ah!' Gohan sat up in bed panting and wet from his own sweat. He pulled a hand through his hair and sighed. He got out of bed and took a shower. As he emerged from the bathroom fully dressed in his usual purple gi he dropped to his knees holding his stomach. A sudden nauseas feeling had overwhelmed him and Gohan immediately remembered his nightmare and Cell's emergence. Fear bottled upwards for a moment, but hatred and anger took its place abruptly.

'What am I afraid of? Fear is beyond me. I am the strongest being in the universe. I have nothing to fear' Gohan said. He walked into the kitchen and sat down for breakfast.

'Aaaah!' Chichi screamed as she turned around to her husband and son. The food she was holding had dropped to the ground and Chichi ran to her son. Before Gohan knew what was happening she was fiddling with his hair making hysteric noises.

'Mother what's wrong?' Gohan asked rather snappy. Goku's jaw dropped not only at Gohan saying mother, but at what Chichi had noticed. Chichi momentarily looked stunned at her son for his choice of words, but soon began ranting still holding his hair.

'Gohan! What did you do!? I never gave permission for this! Why did you do this? When did you do this? Did _you_ do this? Did you do it because you're angry? Did you do it to anger us or me? Explain yourself!' Chichi was ranting.

'Shut UP!' Gohan screamed. Chichi covered her ears as she was very close when he screamed. Shocked both parents looked at Gohan. 'For once will you stop with the ranting! I have no idea what you are talking about so how about you tell me what it is you saw' Gohan said extremely annoyed.

'_I hate this place. I hate these people. I hate this planet' _Gohan thought as he waited for an answer.

Chichi broke from her shock and became serious and angry again. 'This is what I SAW!' Chichi said angrily as she pulled a lock of hair down so it hung in front of Gohan's face.

Gohan's eyes turned to shock for less than a second. His lock was green, not black. He soon had a serious and annoyed expression again and brushed his mother's hand away.

'So what? It's only green. I take it this is the only one' Gohan said monotone. One lock of his hair had changed colour and although Gohan had no idea how or why he wasn't bothered by it. Somehow he didn't care. Not feeling hungry anymore Gohan stood up and walked out of the house leaving a stunned, but angry Chichi and a silent Goku.

- () -

Gohan flew to a random place in the mountains nearby. He shot a few ki blasts beasue he felt like it.

'_They're so bothersome. No one understands me. All this power is mine to bear. I love to have so much power. It gives me some control. Not even Vegeta can stand up to me. If they try and I wouldn't mind, I'll crush them………on by one' _Gohan thought as he landed on the mountains.

He charged another ki blast and shot it at the mountains. They were soon crumbled. Gohan at first looked bemused than annoyed. He was bored, but he got an idea. He flew off to his new destination, Capsule Corporation.

- () -

'Hey Veggie!' gohan shouted floating in the air above the gravity room. A loud growl was heard inside as a reply and soon Vegeta emerged from it.

'Why if it isn't the little brat' Vegeta said mockingly trying not to charge in. Bulma came outside having heard some voices and Vegeta's growl.

'What going on? Do we have guests Vegeta?' Bulma asked. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Gohan in the air. 'Oh hey Gohan. Wha…' Bulam began but was cut off quickly.

'Silence woman!' Vegeta snapped. Bulma turned red from anger and stomped the ground.

'Yeah I suggest you butt out. This is just between me and Veggie' Gohan said bemused. Vegeta if possible blew steam out of his nose and without warning charged up at Gohan.

The two began exchanging punches and kicks. A bewildered Bulma was watching all this. She quickly snapped out of it and ran inside to call Chichi while outside two warriors were ready to make the other bleed.

- () -

Chichi and Goku had just finished cleaning up breakfast. They had been shocked after Gohan left and silently went to work. Neither knew how to fix things and neither knew what was actually going on. Their sweet, innocent boy had changed. He was full of anger, annoyance and it seemed hatred as well. He acted so strangely now. They hoped after the whole Cell Games everything would go back to normal, but it didn't. Even though Goku talked to Gohan about his guilt problem, something was still bothering him. Something had to, right? Why else would Gohan be acting up like this.

Both parents jumped as a sound filled the room. It was the phone. 'Hello Chichi speaking' Chichi said through the phone. She was met with a slightly hysteric voice.

'Chichi you and Goku have to come over, now. Gohan is here and he provoked Vegeta. They're fighting!' Bulma said slightly frantic. Chichi understood and as she put down the phone she turned to Goku.

'Gohan provoked Vegeta' she said and those three words were more than enough. Goku stood up in less than a second and grabbed his wife. Then both disappeared.

- () -

Goku and Chichi appeared in front of the house and Bulma had just come out. Before they could speak the sound of ki blasts and fighting took their attention upwards.

'Had enough, Veggie?' Gohan said mockingly. Vegeta growled and charged at the boy again.

'You will pay brat! How dare you mock my name! I am a saiyan Prince!' Vegeta shouted as he threw punch after punch at Gohan.

'Haha is that all? Is that the only reason you have? A saiyan Prince? You're pathetic' Gohan said. Vegeta became angrier by every word and all three on the ground could tell. 'You always use that reason because it points out you are better than others. Well if you are then tell me. Why aren't you the strongest then?' Gohan said. Now he had done it. Vegeta's pressure point. He wasn't the strongest.

Enraged Vegeta went Super Saiyan and charged at Gohan. His punch made contact and sent Gohan flying back quite a bit. Gohan steadied himself and looked daggers at Vegeta.

'Well then, it seems we're getting serious now. Let me show you how it's done, Veggie' Gohan said and he went super saiyan as well. Everyone could guess why Gohan didn't go full power (SS 2). He wanted to embarrass Vegeta.

Both saiyans exchanged many punches, but Gohan was stronger than Vegeta in this form as well. After all it was only a few weeks ago that Gohan was in this form for 24/7. Gohan dodged or blocked every punch with ease and easily got some punches through Vegeta's defence. Off course it was partly because Vegeta was enraged and unfocused right now.

Goku was about to step in when he noticed Gohan's green hair lock was gone. Before he could think more about it Vegeta crashed into the ground in front of him and the women.

'Seems you're done Veggie' Gohan said as he slowly descended to the ground. Vegeta got up, but before he could charge Gohan again Goku stood next to him.

'Let it go Vegeta. Gohan is not himself. Don't let him provoke you' Goku said. Vegeta growled and angrily walked inside avoiding any contact with Bulma. Goku then turned to Gohan.

'Ah great now you are going to tell me you're very disappointed in me, aren't you? Well sorry father, but I'm not in the mood' Gohan said. He let go of his super saiyan transformation. His hair turned to black again and his green lock appeared again as well.

Goku and Chichi stared at it and soon Bulma as well. 'What!? Gohan you died your hair……..and Chichi let you?!' Bulma nearly screamed in shock.

Gohan now noticed his green lock of hair and grinned. 'Not quite. It just appeared, but I don't care. It suits me' Gohan said. Goku couldn't help but look at his son as if he were a complete stranger.

All three faces looked stunned in fear. Right in front of them another lock of Gohan's black hair was turning lighter. Slowly it became lighter and turned into the same green as the first one. Goku couldn't help but think of Cell's green colour. It was exactly the same green. Gohan looked up and pulled at his hair noticing the lock changing green.

'Hmm, two already. Well then I'm off. Tell Veggie it was my pleasure to kick his butt' With that said Gohan flew off leaving three yet again stunned people.

**  
Well that was chapter eight. Please do not complain too much about spelling mistakes because I didn't feel like reading it over and over. If there are so many it harms the reading please tell me and I will reread it as son as I feel like it. **

**Please review, it was a real pain to write and I want to know if it still turned out fine or if it is horrible. Do tell me please! Oh and thanks for all the votes I got so far and the reviews I got so far as well.**

'**Till Next Chapter!**


	9. Perhaps there is more to it

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters. But mock my words! I will one day own them! In my dreams off course. (sweat drops) If only dreams came true.

**From Saviour To Destroyer**

_Chapter nine: Perhaps there is more to it_

Gohan was asleep. He seemed peacefully for a change, but he wasn't. Inside Gohan's mind it was chaos. The boy made a spastic movement in bed and hung at the side of his bed nearly dropping out of it. Unconsciously he gagged, but nothing happened.

- () -

_Gohan gagged as Cell's head emerged form his own mouth. His throat was shut. No air came in. Cell continued to emerge through his mouth and soon Cell stood opposite Gohan. Gohan felt slightly dizzy and suddenly bent over as if in pain. He was in pain. Throbbing pain in his stomach. A sudden urge to throw up bottled up and Gohan gagged. He grabbed his stomach as he threw up, Cell just stood smirking._

_Gohan slowly rose to his feet looking extremely pale. Cell laughed maniacally. Gohan looked angry and felt an urge to break that face in front of him. Cell shot forward at Gohan and before the boy could stop it Cell dived back into his mouth reviving the urge to gag and throw up. As Cell disappeared inside Gohan the boy bent over throwing up once more and passing out._

- () -

Gohan woke with a start and found himself on the ground. The sheets were tangled around his legs. As he remembered his nightmare Gohan felled anger rising.

'_After everything he still haunts me!' _As fast as the thought had come it was gone as well. It was as if he never thought it.

Gohan powered up slightly and the sheets flew off of him. He stood up and grinned as he watched himself in the mirror. Two green locks dangled in his hair. Gohan laughed inwardly as he remembered his mother's panic about it and his father's face.

It was still night Gohan noticed as he stood near the window now. The stars were shining brightly, but Gohan paid no notice to it. He hopped out the window into the free air.

- () -

Piccolo once again was meditating at the waterfall. His eyes stayed close as he sensed a certain young boy sneaking out of his house. He felt Gohan moving closer though the boy was not coming towards him or at least not on purpose.

A chilly feeling filled Piccolo's body. He had been trying to enter Gohan's mind to find out what he was thinking, trying to find out why he fled his house so late. As he poked at Gohan's mind that chilly feeling filled him.

Piccolo opened his eyes and stood up. Something was strange about this. When he wanted to he could always get into Gohan's mind, unless Gohan was completely against it and even then sometimes he could enter it. This strange chill worried Piccolo. It kept him from his former student and it gave him a bad feeling.

He focused on his surroundings as he felt Gohan closing in on his presence. Seconds later the boy in question landed besides the river and strangely he had not noticed Piccolo's presence yet.

- () -

Gohan landed beside a river. Somehow it looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. Lately he had that problem sometimes. Some places he just knew, but for some reason he couldn't quite place them in his memory. He saw the images in his mind, but they did not speak to him. There was no small light bulb that sparked and told him where this was.

Gohan sighed and walked further beside the river. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt a strong ki. His head snapped up and turned to further upstream. There stood Piccolo looking serious as always.

'_Why didn't I sense him?! Was I so lost in thoughts?! Damn it! I should have sensed him! Then I could have avoided him, that green monstrosity!' _Gohan thought. Normally off course Gohan would never think that or at least be shocked by what he thought. Now however he smirked at his own thoughts as if pleased by his words or thoughts.

Piccolo felt somewhat uneasy which was strange. He never felt uneasy around Gohan. Well he did when he had to take care of the boy at age of four, but then he grew close to the kid. He became his friend. As Piccolo looked closely at Gohan he saw the boy was angered somehow and not pleased to be near him. As he stepped forward Gohan stepped back and turned to the river avoiding Piccolo's eyes.

'Gohan, what are you doing out here?' Piccolo asked trying to get him to talk to him. He didn't like this uneasy feeling. It wasn't just him, it was all around him. The entire atmosphere felt uneasy.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. 'What's it to you?' He asked coldly. Piccolo resisted the urge to shiver.

'_Wait shiver? I barely shiver for anything. Only a few times when we faced some horrible creations. Like Frieza or Cell' _Piccolo thought and these thoughts made him more concerned than he already was.

'Don't act so cocky. What's with you lately?' Piccolo asked trying to keep his calm, but not really succeeding. Gohan noticed however.

'Am I getting on your nerves? If so leave me alone then' Gohan responded. Before Piccolo could respond to that Gohan spoke again. 'And…..NEVER push into my mind AGAIN!' With that said in a harsh tone Gohan flew off once more.

Piccolo looked quite stunned at his former students words. He watched as Gohan flew away. The boy in question turned around from afar and his eyes focused on Piccolo's. Piccolo looked straight into those black eyes as if they were hollow. An involuntary shiver filled Piccolo and soon after Gohan was gone.

Piccolo, after shaking off the shiver, noticed the atmosphere was back to normal. The only uneasy feeling left was inside Piccolo as he thought of Gohan. Something was strange about the kid. That feeling and those hollow eyes. That wasn't the Gohan he knew. Somehow this boy seemed alien to him (slightly ironic as he is half alien), but he was determined to find out what was really going on with him.

- () -

The morning sun shone on the Son family's house. Chichi was slightly humming a tune as she made breakfast. She was obviously trying to cover her worry from yesterday. Gohan's hair problem and not to mention attitude problem were getting on her nerves and she felt like breaking down. So she decided to act happy and maybe that way be slightly happy.

She smiled as Goku walked in trying not to drool from the food on the table. As soon as Goku was seated he began stuffing his mouth and stomach.

Seconds later Gohan walked in. Chichi slightly frowned as he again dressed in that purple gi. No matter what she tried the boy was too stubborn to give it up. One reason was he trained and stuff and felt easy in it and the second was that it was from Piccolo. She still couldn't comprehend how Gohan became friends with that guy.

Gohan stood at the table watching his mother staring at him. Goku, who noticed from behind his pile of food that Gohan was still standing, looked up.

'What?' Gohan asked harsh and coldly. Chichi slightly jumped at the sudden coldly asked question. Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion and slight disapproval of Gohan's tone of voice.

'Oh, nothing' Chichi said a bit taken aback. She pointed to the food indicating for Gohan to eat. Gohan looked at the food and soon found himself remembering his nightmare. Not just the pictures, but the feelings as well.

Chichi and Goku looked worried and shocked as Gohan's face in mere seconds turned green. The boy grabbed his stomach with one hand and place his other hand over his mouth. Within a second he dashed out of the kitchen straight for his bathroom. Chichi and Goku followed after a moment of shock.

As they were close to the bathroom they heard Gohan throwing up. They both went to check and found Gohan sitting on the ground extremely pale and in pain as he clenched his stomach.

Gohan was inwardly cursing as the image of his nightmare was slowly fading. He hated feeling weak. Only now did he register his parents who were already dragging him out of the bathroom to obviously his room. Not much later Gohan lay in his bed and Chichi took his temperature.

'_You've got to kidding me! Just for that incident you put me to bed!' _Gohan couldn't stop his anger. Somehow he was very touchy lately. He pushed his mom's hands away and spit out the thermometer. In seconds he stood next to his bed anger on his features.

'Gohan! Get back in bed, you're sick!' Chichi said sternly not noticing the anger in Gohan's features. Goku however did and placed a hand on Chichi as if to say stop.

'Stop worrying! I'm not sick! Leave me alone!' Gohan shouted and quickly he turned into a purple blur as he shot out of the window, again.

- () -

Chichi though worried was fuming in the kitchen while cleaning. Goku had retreated to outside to get some fresh air and maybe think, although everything with Gohan seemed impossible to figure out. Chichi and most others thought it was just puberty, but somehow Goku felt it was something else.

Goku was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. 'Goku, we need to talk' Piccolo stated calmly. Goku looked a bit stunned that Piccolo came so close to the house during the day. He knew Chichi wouldn't like it.

'Uh, sure Piccolo' Goku said. Piccolo turned around and Goku followed. After they were a good distance from the house they talked.

'It's about Gohan' Piccolo said. Goku slapped a hand to his face and sighed.

'Don't tell me he offended you as well somehow. I don't know what's with him' Goku said. Piccolo shook his head.

'No he didn't do anything to me. Why do you ask? What did he do?' Piccolo asked curious and worried.

'Well, uhm, he kinda mocked……..Vegeta' Goku said grinning dully. Piccolo's eyes widened.

'He did what? Of all the people to mock he takes Vegeta?!' Piccolo said a bit loud. Goku sweat dropped.

'Uh yeah he did. He named him……….Veggie' Goku said. Piccolo looked even more stunned.

'_Gohan named Vegeta _that_? He would never mock him. Everyone who has ever had contact with Vegeta knows not to annoy him. What's with that kid?' _Piccolo snapped out of his thoughts as Goku snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

'Hey you okay?' Goku asked. Piccolo sighed as he nodded. 'So what was it with Gohan you want to talk to me about?' Goku continued.

'I think it's more than just teenage behaviour. I think there's more to it than meets the eye' Piccolo said. Goku looked in thought about it.

'What makes you think that? Everyone else thinks it's his puberty or something, so why do you think it's not?' Goku asked as he in his mind was cheering. He wasn't the only one who thought it was something else.

'Well it's just a feeling I got. I saw Gohan last night and he looked different. It's not just that he's angry a lot lately. It's like he's struggling. And when I looked in his eyes they seemed hollow to me' Piccolo summarized everything.

Goku was playing it over in his mind when he abruptly snapped out of it. 'Wait, what?! Gohan was out last night?!' Goku nearly shouted.

Piccolo sighed again. 'Goku focus on the real issue here. It's not like he didn't do it before' Piccolo stated calmly. Goku sweat dropped. He had a point.

'So what do you think it wring with him?' Goku asked.

'I do not know. I do know it's bad and very strange and I felt uneasy. I shivered last night when Gohan looked at me' Piccolo said as if he hoped not to have to mention that part.

'You shivered?' Goku questioned. Before Goku could respond with a joke he saw the seriousness in Piccolo's eyes. Goku knew Piccolo barely shivered, only with great evils. This did not calm his nerves though.

'So what makes you think it's more than puberty?' Piccolo asked. Goku looked at him and realised the Namek already figured out he thought it was more than puberty as well.

'I don't really know, but I know Gohan would never act like that. Not even from puberty. He's never wanted to hurt others, but now he provokes Vegeta, beats him to pulp and acts so coldly. I just know it's not Gohan. Something's wrong' Goku said. Piccolo agreed with him. Even if he himself would not have witnessed those feelings he would think the same as Goku.

'Perhaps we need to look at it differently' Piccolo said. Goku looked confused. 'We've been thinking about his behaviour and everything. What if it's medical?' Piccolo wondered out loud. Goku understood what he meant.

'Alright. I'll check if Bulma has some time. Perhaps she can do a full check on him. Gohan never minds check ups' Goku said.

'You sure? You're his dad and you can't stand needles' Piccolo stated. Goku grinned a bit nervously.

'Well yeah I hate those things. Gohan doesn't like them either, but he stays calm until it's over. He's a great kid' Goku said praising his son a bit. Piccolo nodded.

'Well let me know if you do need help' Piccolo said and soon enough he left. Goku walked back to his house somehow feeling less sure about his prediction about Gohan and check ups. He quickly brushed it off.

'Nah Gohan has never freaked out like me. We'll be fine' And with that Goku entered the house.

**  
Well this was chapter nine. Please let me know what you think. It will get more exiting next chapter as you probably figure after reading this chapter. Review folks!** '**Till next chapter!**

**p.s. Note for 'Your nightmares are Killing Me!': I kinda lost a bit inspiration for this one, but I promise to keep writing it, it will just go a bit slower than normal. So please be patient. I hope I get more inspiration for this story soon. I promise I won't quite this story, I'll finish it somehow.**


	10. I'm not a guineapig!

Disclaimer; I do not own Dragonball Z or its characters.

**From Saviour To Destroyer**

_Chapter ten: I'm not a guinea-pig!_

Goku had informed Chichi of his plan immediately after his talk with Piccolo. Now he was outside watching the clouds waiting for Gohan to come home. He didn't want to pressure his son by following him. It would probably only make things worse seeing as Gohan was edgy lately.

Chichi walked past Gohan's room when she heard some noise. She stayed silent and listened closely. Normally she would just burst into the room, but with Gohan's new attitude she changed that routine.

The sound of something or someone crashing on the ground filled her ears and she burst into the room. She saw Gohan bent over holding his stomach and he was on his knees.

'Gohan!' Chichi yelled as she launched forward to help her son. Goku soon entered the room.

'Let Go!' Gohan screamed angrily as he pushed Chichi aside. He stood up and it seemed as if he was fine again, but then Gohan squeezed his eyes and jolted into the bathroom past chichi.

Chichi's eyes widened in horror as she could hear her son vomiting. 'Gohan you're sick, please let me help you!' Chichi said half screaming and half pleading.

After some minutes Gohan exited the bathroom and shot her a nasty glare. 'I said to leave me alone!' Gohan yelled angrily.

Before another argument could start Gohan pushed past his mom ready to fly outside. Unfortunately the pain in his stomach crept back and his throat shut closed again. Gohan gagged as he stumbled onto the ground. Gohan expected his mother to rush to his aid, but he found it was his dad who steadied him and dragged him into bed. Gohan didn't feel well or he would have snapped at him, instead he just looked away refusing eye contact.

Goku sighed upon seeing his son look away from him. Chichi was already calling the "doctor" which meant Bulma. Goku noticed Gohan had drifted asleep, but a restless one.

Gohan was making spastic movements and had his face scrunched as if he was in pain while one hand unconsciously clutched his stomach. Goku sat down on a chair beside the bed and watched feeling helpless.

- () -

It didn't take very long for Bulma to get there. She and Chichi rushed into the room. Both woman looked shocked at Gohan's spastic movements and emotion of pain. Chichi was slightly sobbing while holding her son's hand. Bulma checked his temperature and did some other checks.

'He seems to be healthy' Bulma says. Chichi and Goku look up in confusion.

'Healthy? He has thrown up twice today already and why would he be clutching his stomach like that if he were healthy?!' Chichi said starting to panic.

'I'm not sure, but there is still one thing I can do. I just need some of his blood' Bulma said. Chichi was already focused on her precious son again.

Bulma turned back to Gohan holding a needle. In less than half a second Goku had jumped off the chair pushing it over in the moment and stood back against the wall. Bulma looked as if to say sorry. She knew how Goku felt about needles and forgot to warn him. Bulma swore that if Goku didn't have any control he would have crashed right through the wall.

With Goku pinned up against the wall Bulma moved towards Gohan and pushed up his sleeve. As she worked on getting a vein Gohan eyes twitched. No one seemed to notice.

Gohan managed to look beside him and saw Bulma moving a needle closer to his arm. In less than a second his eyes widened at the realization and he pulled loose and stumbled over the bed stand. All three other people froze in shock at the sudden movement, but snapped out of it as Gohan crashed on the ground.

Goku rushed to help his son up, but Gohan immediately pushed him aside and backed up against the wall Goku seconds ago stood.

'It's okay Gohan. We're not going to hurt you' Bulma said gently. Goku gave her a sceptical look as he remembered his experience with a needle. Bulma shrugged her shoulders as she saw Goku's face.

'Don't you come near me with that thing!' Gohan yelled. Three faces looked surprised, shocked and confused at the same time.

'Gohan why are you afraid of it? Since when do you panic around needles?' Chichi asked clearly not understanding any of this.

Gohan always behaved and never acted like Goku with these situations. She was thankful that this part he did not get from Goku and now he did.

'_Does he have to get Everything from his dad? Alright the smart streak is from me, but still this wasn't like before. Oh no! Does this mean his traits can change?! What if he looses his brilliant smart mind?! Then he'll never be a scholar! He already said he didn't want to; Oh no my boy is completely changing!' _Chichi couldn't stop these thoughts and felt her heart aching. So Goku got his wish after all. His very own son, just like him. Chichi slapped herself in her mind focussing on the real issue.

'Gohan calm down' Goku tried though he completely understood his son's fear and couldn't understand why he was saying his son to calm down. No one should be calm around needles, that'd be suicide. This time Goku slapped himself in his mind.

'No! No needles! No medical check ups! Don't come near me!' Gohan shouted.

'Gohan! We need to know what's wrong with you! So you will sit down like a good boy and let yourself be tested!' Chichi yelled getting angry. Gohan's expression became angry as well.

'Go to Hell with your tests!' With that said Gohan shot out the window while Goku was too surprised to catch him.

'Well that went well' Bulma said sarcastically. She sometimes couldn't help herself from saying these things. Would you blame her? She lives with Vegeta, Prince of the Agitated!

- () -

Piccolo felt everything that happened in the Son house. He rushed inside as soon as Gohan had flown out.

'What happened?' Piccolo asked calmly. Three heads turned around in his directions.

'I guess you could say, we _did_ need help' Goku said grinning in his own way. Piccolo eyed Chichi who was looking rather annoyed at him. He gave Goku a glance and he understood. Together they went outside.

'So what actually happened?' Piccolo asked. Goku sighed before explaining.

'Well Gohan woke up when Bulma was about to get some of his blood……' Goku shivered a moment as he remembered the needle. '……and you could say he…….freaked out' Goku finished. Piccolo looked rather shocked but quickly regained himself.

'Where did he go?' Piccolo asked. Goku pointed in a direction.

'He went that way. I could use Instant Transmission, but he's really angry right now' Goku said growing slightly depressed by all this.

'We have no choice. We have to know what's wrong with him. Bring us to him, Goku' Piccolo said. Goku sighed but agreed. Seconds later both vanished.

- () -

Gohan was furious. He couldn't believe they would dare to test him without permission. Dare to stick a needle in him. He growled in anger and sped up. Out of nowhere his dad and Piccolo arrived in front of him. Gohan was less in control than used to and slammed right at them. All three were slightly dizzy hanging in the air.

'What the Hell are you doing!?' Gohan screamed angrily. Goku flinched slightly from the scream. Piccolo simply eyed Gohan without emotion.

'Are you daring me?' Gohan said in a low, but cold voice. This caused Piccolo to raise an eyebrow. That was not the way Gohan used to speak.

Goku was looking silently wondering what Piccolo was trying to do. Goku could see how Gohan became angrier than he already was when Piccolo did not react.

'Not speaking are we? Fine by me. See ya!' Gohan said slightly mocking Piccolo. Before he got far Piccolo was holding his arm. 'Let go of me!' Gohan screamed furiously. Piccolo felt how Gohan used more power and strengthened his grip on the boy.

Goku noticed Piccolo struggling and rushed forward to help. Gohan tried to hit Piccolo with his other arm. Just as Goku touched Piccolo's arm to help all three vanished.

- () -

Dende was standing on the edge of the Look Out. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and he looked slightly worried.

'Huh? Was that……no he couldn't have, right?' Dende said out loud slightly worried. He closed his eyes concentrating on what was happening on earth.

- () -

Gohan, Goku and Piccolo all blinked as they appeared close to the Son house. Piccolo was still holding Gohan's arm and Goku still had contact with Piccolo's other arm. Both Son's had their other arm raised, Gohan as he intended to hit Piccolo and Goku probably out of reflex.

Gohan managed to pull loose since Piccolo was slightly dazed, but the Namekian quickly grabbed him again. Goku was still looking dazed or more like perplexed.

'Let go!' Gohan screamed and his energy pushed Piccolo back. Goku woke from his daze and grabbed hold of Gohan before he flew of again. Piccolo sighed and grabbed Gohan as well again.

Bulma and Chichi came rushing outside followed by Krillin and Yamcha. Apparently they sensed something was going on and dared to ask the woman.

All four of them looked shocked at Gohan screaming and struggling. 'Let me GO! Leave Me Alone! Let go or I'll hurt you!' Gohan screamed. Goku momentarily loosened his grip at hearing Gohan say that.

'Bulma any time now!' Piccolo shouted. Bulma realised what he meant, but hesitated.

'Do we have to force him?' Bulma asked. She couldn't stand seeing Gohan so angry and she didn't want to make it worse by forcing him to be tested. It may be just some blood, but still it was Gohan's choice, right?

'We don't have time for this!' Piccolo said. He wasn't happy with this either, but the need to know what was wrong with Gohan was more demanding to him. The others, beside Goku and he, thought it was just puberty so they would think this wasn't necessary. Piccolo knew it was necessary.

Bulma slowly walked over to them with the needle and everyone could see Gohan's expression becoming a mix of anger and anxiety. Goku himself felt like running away now, but he knew he had to hold Gohan. Goku was really struggling to not run of.

'I'm sorry Gohan. Please don't make this harder. We want to help you, that's all' Bulma said gently. Gohan looked at her with pure hatred and Bulma stumbled back a bit.

'You want to help me. Please don't make me laugh. I can't see how being held against my will and being tested is HELPING ME! I'M NOT A GUINEA-PIG!' Gohan screamed furiously. All the others were shocked at hearing this.

Was this how Gohan felt about all this? Was this what they were doing? Could they go through with it? Everyone was thinking these things. Gohan grinned at seeing their expressions. He answered the last question with ease by pulling loose and he flew away at super saiyan.

The fighters that stood there watching Gohan fly of. Chichi was sobbing and Bulma was frozen on the spot. Piccolo knew there was no use in following Gohan. Gohan wasn't going to let them catch him again.

Goku turned to Bulma and placed a hand on her shoulder. Bulma snapped out of her shocked state and saw Goku's soft eyes reassuring her. They walked to the others near the house. Goku hugged Chichi who immediately fell unconscious. Bulma went inside to get her stuff and Goku carried Chichi inside. Krillin went inside too since he didn't know much yet and Goku would surely explain it a bit more. Yamcha went back to his own home.

Piccolo walked away feeling pain in his heart. One thought lingered in his mind. _'Have I lost Gohan's friendship by doing this?'_ As much as Piccolo hoped he hadn't, the anxiety about it didn't leave him.

**  
Well that was chapter ten. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the others. Please let me know if it was good (Review). 'Till next time!**


	11. Training takes a new turn

Disclaimer: I own this story, but not Dragonball Z or its characters. You wish I did? So do I!

**From Saviour To Destroyer**

_Chapter eleven: Training takes a new turn_

It was silent in the Son house. Anyone who would walk inside would immediately be overwhelmed by the tense atmosphere inside. It had been like this for two days. Ever since Gohan flew off angry at being forced to be tested Goku and Chichi didn't dare to say a word to him. Gohan didn't seem to notice or mind since he kept himself isolated and barely was inside the house. Luckily he did come back that day though very late. He completely ignored his parents and locked himself in his room.

Gohan slept in his room, grabbed some breakfast and left the house. He came back very late and sometimes entered through his own window so he didn't have to appear in the other rooms where most likely his parents would be. Gohan always kept his senses sharp, even when asleep. He wouldn't let his guard down any time soon.

Gohan was pleased with this isolation. Unfortunately he was still troubled with stomach aches and occasional vomiting. Every time those troubles arose he could sense his father's tension. His mother off course could tell from his father's face that her precious son was ill again.

Sensing them worried and tense was the second reason Gohan isolated himself. Off course the first reason was about what they did to him, how they forced him. Every time Gohan thought about any of his so-called friends and family he felt disgusted and that led to more nausea followed by vomiting.

Right now Gohan was deep into the forest. It was quiet there and the fresh air somehow made him feel relieved. Here he could forget for a moment about his troubles. In those two days Gohan had isolated himself he felt himself become more distant through his feelings. Somehow he couldn't get it over his lips to say mom or dad, he now called them mother and father. It may same strange for others, but for Gohan it felt strangely much better. As for Mr. Piccolo, he had become just Piccolo though Gohan used to call him that for a while already. Still, back then he found himself sometimes refer to him as Mr. Piccolo, but now he couldn't get the words out. He couldn't even think it.

Gohan sighed and shifted a bit on the large branch of the tree he was currently laying on. He pushed those annoying people out of his mind. After shifting on the branch Gohan still felt uneasy. It wasn't that he wasn't comfortable, he felt like he was about to explode from all the energy inside him. He felt fighting someone, but most opponents he could think of he felt annoyed with and some other were annoyed with Gohan, referring to Vegeta or rather Veggie.

Gohan sighed again. All that was left were the weak ones. Frustration rose again and Gohan found himself jumping down breaking the branch in frustration. Still his urge to fight was overwhelming. He felt like he would just start some random ki shooting if he didn't get some energy out. Finally he decided to challenge his father. Though he was anything but on good terms with him, he was the second strongest these days. Trying desperately to repress his annoyance and anger he flew, home.

- () -

Goku was for a change sitting on the roof of his house. Chichi was inside doing something, probably cleaning. Goku was driving her crazy with his lazy attitude lately and his kinda depressed state of mind. She had thrown him out for the day at least so she could have space to clean without some depressing atmosphere nearby. She herself was kinda feeling the same, but she hid it well.

Goku sighed and stared at the sky. He was wondering what Gohan was doing and what he was thinking, but Goku didn't even dare to sense his son out in case Gohan felt it. He hadn't seen Gohan for two days, well he saw some glimpses sometimes when he landed at the back of the house to jump through the window. Goku felt his heart ache for he wanted to see his son smile again. He wanted to talk to his son, laugh with his son and he wished he knew what was going on and that whatever it was never happened. Unfortunately those wishes wouldn't be fulfilled easily, not even with the Eternal Dragon.

Goku felt his mood sink deeper than it already was. It wasn't just him Gohan was angry about or even hated. He had dragged Bulma and Piccolo into it as well and Chichi off course. Somehow Goku felt it was his fault Gohan was angry with all of them. Ironically he now understood how Gohan felt about his death. Though it wasn't all Goku's fault and not quite directly his – except for the whole test thing – he still felt the huge burden of guilt on his heart and mind.

As if on fire Goku jumped up and became very tense. He felt Gohan coming close to the house. Why he felt tense Goku didn't understand, perhaps he was afraid Gohan only came to scream at him. Goku quickly pushed that thought away for he didn't want to be prejudice. Perhaps his son wished to be on good terms again as well. Though it was most likely not, Goku held onto that little hope strongly.

Goku stared in the distance and only a minute later saw the small form of Gohan. He became bigger as he closed the distance.

In a few seconds Gohan was floating in front of his father, though not too close. Both Son's glanced at each other until Gohan spoke.

'Fight me' Gohan said in a demanding tone. Goku was taken aback a moment until he guessed what this was about.

'Oh you mean you want to spar' Goku said. Gohan rolled his eyes before responding.

'Whatever, I just need to hit something or rather someone. So are you up for it, father?' Gohan asked. Goku winced unnoticed at the word "father". Gohan was a long way from being on good terms with him.

'Uh sure, I guess' Goku said a bit sad. Gohan looked slightly annoyed at his reply.

'Not very confident. I want a real fight, not some weak, friendly punching, got it?!' Gohan snapped at Goku. Goku slightly flinched.

'Alright, so what are the…..' Goku began but got cut off as Gohan punched him in the face. Goku rubbed his face slightly looking dumb struck at Gohan.

'You agreed, so fight back already!' Gohan snapped. Goku was confused. He only wanted to know what the rules for their spar would be, but apparently Gohan was impatient.

'Shouldn't we agree on some rules?' Goku asked, but no sooner had he finished his question or another punch collided with his face.

'Like I care! Less talk, more fighting!' Gohan said demandingly. Goku looked at Gohan bewildered.

'_Is this really Gohan? Is he that annoyed with me? Is he that angry? Since when is Gohan eager to fight?' _Goku was distracted by his thoughts. His punishment for it was a hard kick to the stomach doubling the warrior over in pain.

'If that's all let us stop now' Gohan spat out angrily. Goku regained his composure and eyed his son with some determination. 'That's more like it' Gohan said grinning. The boiled up energy was really pushing to get out.

Goku charged at his son and the two began fist fight. _'Perhaps if I show some respect to his wishes Gohan will change back eventually. Please son, see how hard I try' _Goku pleaded in his mind as both fighters changed to a mixture of punching and kicking.

Even both in regular saiyan, Gohan was overpowering Goku. This wasn't very surprising since Gohan had been slightly stronger in super saiyan since the Cell Games. As if Gohan had read Goku's mind the boy went super saiyan. Goku quickly followed the example. Though the fight was more meaningful and important than any other spar, Goku couldn't help but feel excitement thanks to his saiyan blood.

After not very long Gohan seemed annoyed. Father and son were mostly equal though Gohan overpowered his strength and skill now and then. It was like they were back in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber again. In there Goku had noticed as well that Gohan was growing in skill and power quickly and became stronger than him. Right now Goku couldn't help but feel a bit proud to see his son still so skilled and powerful.

After some decent time Gohan stopped dead in his tracks. Goku quickly halted as well and saw Gohan looking bored and annoyed.

'You aren't really fighting me!' Gohan said angrily. Goku looked confused, off course he was fighting his son fully. 'You are sparring and I specifically asked for a FIGHT. So fight me like I am an enemy!' Gohan yelled now. Goku looked shocked at this.

Seeing his father's shock Gohan realised he wouldn't get through to him. He pushed his emotions to the surface deliberately and screamed as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Goku looked astounded at seeing that form again. That hidden power of his son what made him so proud.

Gohan looked Goku in the eyes with pure anger. 'Like this!' Gohan said loudly and within a second Goku lay on the ground in a slight crater.

He stumbled to his feet looking surprised and shocked. Gohan already appeared before him and punched him hard in the gut. Goku bent over in pain clutching his stomach. Gohan aimed another punch, but this time Goku blocked it. Unfortunately Gohan was way stronger and easily pushed Goku's arm back and slammed his leg into Goku's side.

'Perhaps you do better with ki attacks' Gohan said sternly. He flew up higher as Goku released his side. Feeling Gohan gathering massive ki he charged a kamehameha.

Goku couldn't believe Gohan was this ruthful. In barely 20 seconds Gohan shot his own kamehameha at Goku. Goku didn't have his own powered up enough, but he sensed the enormous power coming from Gohan's attack and knew it would get ugly if it hit him. As quick as possible Goku shot his own beam at Gohan's.

'_Why would Gohan fight so dangerously? This could get bad' _Goku thought as he struggled.

It didn't really turn out to be a long struggle as Goku's beam was moving back quick. Goku thought of using instant transmission, but he could barely hold the beams. He couldn't get his hand free. Feeling more desperate since Gohan was far from backing off he tried to do it without raising his fingers to his forehead. Goku disappeared a moment, but appeared only slightly back. The beam crashed into the ground and the immensity from being so close threw Goku backwards through a few rocks and the share power of it damaged his body.

After some minutes Goku regained his vision, but not his movement. His body was battered and unable to move. Gohan floated slightly lower and smirked at his father.

'Not much of a challenge, but enough to satisfy me. See ya' With that Gohan flew off leaving Goku defenceless on the ground.

- () -

After 20 minutes Goku managed to move a finger. He felt pathetic and frustrated. Whatever was wrong with Gohan it wasn't improving. Goku couldn't believe his son had done this. Only ten minutes ago Goku had sensed Gohan fighting Piccolo. He probably didn't want to anger Gohan by refusing. Goku had sensed Piccolo's distress after the whole check up thing.

Goku was so lost in thought he didn't sense Krillin arriving. Though Krillin had heard from Dende that Goku had been hurt in a "spar" with Gohan, he never expected it this bad. Goku was battered and seemed unable to move. He was bleeding in several places and his expression was grim.

'Goku?' krillin said softly. Goku noticed Krillin and slightly smiled at seeing his friend. Krillin didn't wait a moment and pushed the senzu bean he got in Goku's mouth. Only seconds later Goku was back on his feet.

'Thanks Krillin, guess I went a little too far with my training' Goku said covering the whole Gohan incident which Krillin already knew about.

'Don't bother Goku. Dende told me you got hurt in a spar with Gohan. So what really happened?' Krillin asked.

'Well……….apparently I wasn't giving it my all according to Gohan. But he didn't mean to hurt me like this!' Goku said. True Gohan never intended to hurt him that bad. He only wanted to win and went a bit overboard, but still he did hurt him.

'You go to Chichi and I'll go see Gohan. I have to get to Piccolo anyway' Krillin said. Before Goku could argue Krillin held his hand up silencing him. Goku was concerned for Krillin in case Gohan asked him to spar as well. 'Don't worry I only have a spar planned with Piccolo' Krillin said as if he could read thoughts.

Goku reluctantly went inside his house, but stayed alert just in case. _'Unbelievable, I'm on alert to make sure Gohan doesn't hurt anyone. How did this happen?' _Goku thought as he entered the house.

- () -

Gohan and Piccolo had been fighting for nearly an hour already. Gohan was fighting differently this time. He wasn't overwhelming the opponent with his power. He was mocking Piccolo. Every time Piccolo powered up Gohan would go slightly over his power. Further Gohan seemed more skilled though Piccolo sometimes saw through the charade of his moves.

Gohan got slightly bored again and went Super saiyan 2 skipping the first transformation. Piccolo looked worried a bit. Gohan raised his hands above his head moving one hand in front of the other and started gathering ki there.

Piccolo quickly countered by charging a Special Beam Cannon. Krillin arrived on the Look Out. In less than a second Gohan shifted his eyes to Krillin.

'Masenko Ha!' Gohan screamed as he shot the Masenko towards Krillin. Krillin looked in shock at the attack sensing the enormous power of it.

Piccolo abruptly stopped his charging and rushed to Krillin. _'That attack is too strong for Krillin! It will Kill him!' _Piccolo thought. Just inches before the beam would hit Piccolo jumped in front of Krillin trying desperately to block the attack. Krillin looked in pure shock as he saw Piccolo's gi rip and soon his flesh burn.

The attack disappeared suddenly. Gohan looked very angry at the two of them. 'What did you do that for!?' Gohan yelled. Piccolo couldn't restrain himself anymore.

'Have you gone completely INSANE GOHAN!! If I didn't intervene you would have KILLED KRILLIN!!' Piccolo screamed at the top of his lungs.

Krillin was more shocked as he heard this. Dende was on his knees from the anxiety of that attack. Goku appeared behind the boy. Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw no change in Gohan's expression. Gohan hadn't even blinked at his words. Was this really their Gohan? The boy who was afraid to fight, to hurt. The boy who only did as he was asked, but never liked it. Where had that boy gone now?

'I'm wasting my time here' Gohan said and in seconds he had flown off leaving four shocked ones behind.

- () -

Piccolo had been healed by Dende. Goku used Instant Transmission to bring Krillin to his home and then left to his own. Before everyone left they had agreed on something.

This was not the Gohan they knew and this Gohan was dangerous. No matter how much it would hurt, they had to get Gohan checked and watch him closely. No matter how much Goku loved his son, this could not continue or people would get hurt.

He appeared in his living room. Chichi was already in bed and he sensed Gohan a little away in the forest slowly making his way to the house. Goku sat down on the couch refusing to sleep until his son was inside.

- () -

Gohan wandered through the forest slowly making his way home. He looked angry and any animal that saw his face skidded away. Gohan didn't feel any blame, nor regret for what happened that day. Somehow in a creepy way he found it entertaining.

Still somewhere far in the back of his mind he felt something nagging. It felt distant and slightly familiar, but it was growing weaker every so often.

Gohan jumped into his room and got ready for bed. Again he felt extremely nauseas and couldn't stop his body from vomiting. Exiting the bathroom he crawled into bed sensing his father make his way to his own room. Gohan cursed under his breath as he felt anger rising. They never let him alone. With that as his last thought Gohan fell in a deep sleep and found himself back in his nightmare. Unnoticed to his sleeping self he clutched his stomach.

**  
Well this was chapter eleven, bit sooner as expected but I was bored and decided to write a chapter for this story. I was doubting a scene (spar with Goku) I had in two versions. The one that is in the chapter shows Gohan changed more drastic and is more evilly while the other version was more like accidental accident with Goku. After reading it several times I went with the more drastic one so let me know if you find it good or exaggerated because I was really troubled with it.**

**Next Chapter will be some revelation. If you haven't noticed yet, Gohan has changed drastically since the previous chapter. Off course all of you are thinking off course: is it really Gohan? I'm not telling until next chapter. Maybe he is and maybe he isn't. (laughs evilly). **

'**Till next chapter!**


	12. Findings Confirmed

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

**From Saviour To Destroyer**

_Chapter twelve: Findings Confirmed_

It was dark outside Capsule Corporation. Why, because it was night. A certain female however was not asleep. She was working in her lab.

Bulma rubbed her eyes and continued on with her work. After she heard what happened during a simple training she went on full research. She wasn't going to waist any more time. Something was very wrong with Gohan. Even though she was one of those people who thought it was just puberty, she couldn't believe that innocent, sweet, but mature boy would change so drastically over a mere few weeks.

She grabbed a cotton swab which hold some of young Gohan's saliva. During her examination a little while back she managed to get some samples, but unfortunately she was unable to get some of his blood. She knew the truth was somewhere hidden within it, but for now she would just have to deal with what she got.

She placed it in some strange object and after hitting a button it began spinning. After a few minutes it stopped and the results appeared on the little screen. Bulma looked it over and over. It seemed to be normal, but there was a slight abnormality she couldn't quite place. It was too vague to trace or identify, but it was certainly something important.

Bulma sighed as she leaned back in her chair. It was getting very late and she was getting very sleepy. She knew she would need some of Gohan's blood, but how to get it was the hard part. She would console with Goku and the others tomorrow.

Bulma rose from her chair and secured everything she used. Then she switched off the lights and left the lab.

#

A phone rang through the Son house. At the second time of the ringing running footsteps could be heard. Then a feminine voice spoke.

'Hello this is Chichi' Chichi spoke in the phone.

'Hey Chichi, this is Bulma' Bulma spoke form the other line. The two woman started talking seriously.

Goku walked out of the room. He was curious to know if Bulma found out anything, but he knew he would probably annoy Chichi if he darted around her for information. As Goku passed Gohan's door he heard a sudden movement followed by severe coughing that ended in gagging. It took most of his will power to not barge into the room like any worried parent would. Swallowing deeply he continued walking pleading in his head that Bulma knew what was wrong and even more importantly that she could fix it.

#

Gohan was grabbing his throat as it was soaring with pain. Pain you felt when something way to big passed through it. Another wave of nausea overwhelmed him and Gohan found himself in the bathroom again.

After a few minutes he felt a little better and cleaned himself up and got dressed. He hated how worried his parents acted, but he hated his nightmares even more. If thy ever knew what he dreamed about they would freak out.

Gohan flew through his window which had become like his door lately. He paused to check where his parents exactly were. Both were still inside. Gohan quickly shot up into the air and flew far away.

#

Goku felt Gohan flying off. He felt the desperate need to follow his son, but knew it would only end badly. He sighed and re-entered the living room to find Chichi was done talking to Bulma on the phone.

'So what did she say?' Goku asked rather solemnly. Chichi turned around startled. Unlike most people she knew, she couldn't sense people.

'Well she thinks she found something strange, but she can't be sure until she can have a look at some blood' Chichi explained. Goku's mood became even darker.

'_Great, she needs some of Gohan's blood. How are we going to do that?' _Goku thought losing confidence swiftly.

Chichi hugged her husband comforting him slightly and then began making breakfast for him and herself. Gohan never ate with them anymore. He only slept at home. A deep sigh left her mouth and she began with her task at hand.

#

Bulma put the phone down. She stood there for a few minutes feeling hopeless. She sighed deeply and walked to the couch and sank down on it. 'How can we get some of Gohan's blood?' Bulma asked out loud to herself seeing she was the only one in the room.

'Beat him till he bleeds' Vegeta stated bluntly as he passed through the room to get to his Gravity Chamber.

'What?!' Bulma shouted as she jumped up in shock form what he said and shock of the sudden voice.

'You heard me woman' Vegeta said without stopping. He soon disappeared from view leaving a rather angry Bulma.

'_Oh he gets worse everyday! How could he say that?! No one could dot hat to Gohan! Hell I'd beat up anyone who did that! He's never trust anyone again!' _Bulma let her anger rush through her thoughts.

'He has a point' Piccolo spoke from a window. Bulam shrieked as she jumped a few meters in the air.

'Geez can you be anymore creepy and silent!' Bulma shouted letting her shock pass away.

'You should be more aware of your surroundings' Piccolo stated bluntly. He looked to his left for a moment before looking back at Bulma.

'Last time I checked you weren't part of my surroundings! And if you are expecting Vegeta to rush inside don't worry. He probably didn't hear anything than his own groaning form training' Bulma said stern. _'Besides if I were in danger he'd sense it' _She added mentally.

'I was wondering if you knew anything yet' Piccolo asked getting impatient as Bulma seemed lost in thoughts.

'Oh yeah I already called Chichi. There is indeed something strange with Gohan, but I can't identify what until I can check some of his blood. Wait a minute!' Bulma suddenly shouted after her explanation even startling Piccolo. 'What did you mean with he has a point!' Bulma continued shouting.

'Fighting does lead to blood loss sometimes, but it can be considered to be a last resort' Piccolo said calmly.

'No way! It can be considered to ever happen! Are you insane!? Gohan was your student and is your friend!' Bulma shouted at Piccolo.

'I know that!' Piccolo shouted back. He no longer had much control of his emotions. His worries for Gohan were too pressing. 'But, if we can't find any way of getting some blood then I am willing to what ever it takes to get some for it can safe him from whatever it is he suffers from. If we know what's wrong, then we can find a way to fix it' Piccolo spoke more calmly.

Bulma stayed silent for a moment letting the words sink in. 'You're right. SO do we know any options to try before we resolve to such desperate needs?' Bulma asked. Piccolo became silent now.

'_Forcing him to be checked wasn't the right way. I have a feeling asking him wouldn't work either. Maybe secretly, but if he found out he would never trust a living soul' _Piccolo thought forgetting Bulma completely.

'So you've got no idea either' Bulma more like stated instead of asking as she saw his sombre expression. 'I know it's risky, but I think we should try to take some when he's asleep. From what I heard from chichi he has nightmares every night and although I don't like it, that would be the best time for he would be way to preoccupied then' Bulma finished.

'I guess you're right. If we asked him and he would say no, he would be alert. I'll tell Goku. We'll let you know if it worked or if it didn't' Piccolo spoke. Bulma handed him a small box which was most likely the stuff required to take someone's blood. Piccolo didn't say a word as he flew away.

#

Piccolo had informed Goku and Chichi of the plan. Goku off course was not the person for the job for he feared needles even more than death. Just knowing the needle was in the house made him feel uncomfortable. Chichi, though she was emotional unstable, said she'd do it. Piccolo however dismissed that. If Gohan were to wake up and find out what was going on he could hurt her. Even though both parents wanted to argue against it, they knew he was right. After all Gohan had full knowingly shot a fatal ki beam at Krillin.

Piccolo stayed close to the house masking his ki, though he was sure Gohan would be able to sense him. He tried to hide himself anyway. Chichi and Goku had to act normal and went to bed. Gohan had just entered his room and was getting ready to go to sleep. Piccolo tensed up slightly as he moved closer to the house.

Gohan however had indeed sensed Piccolo. He sensed how Piccolo crept closer to the house. Gohan figured he just wanted to see if he was alright. He did that a lot every since they had become friends. Gohan was still angry at him and all the others for forcing him to be checked. Still in the back of his mind he felt calmer as he thought of them. He pushed it aside and slipped into bed. If it would reassure Piccolo than Gohan had no problem with him checking on him.

Piccolo stayed near Gohan's window and peeked inside. Knowing he wouldn't fall asleep if he stayed there Piccolo flew off again giving Gohan the idea he just came to check on the boy. It had worked.

As soon as Piccolo flew off Gohan thought it was safe to sleep. Not long after that he was asleep, restless as always. Piccolo flew back to the house when he sensed Gohan's ki relaxing as if asleep, but it was still slightly tense.

Piccolo softly hopped inside the room and saw Gohan slightly moving around in his bed. He was clearly having a nightmare. Piccolo remembered Bulma saying Gohan had nightmares every night. Piccolo felt sorry for the boy.

He focused on the task at hand. He carefully raised the sleeve of Gohan's arm. He cleaned a place for the needle and bound something around his upper arm. Gohan wasn't tossing around, but he kept moving slightly and it was threateningly close to rolling over on his other side.

After a few more minutes everything was ready and Piccolo moved the needle closer to Gohan's arm. As if on cue the boy began gagging and clenching his stomach. Then his eyes snapped open only to look straight at Piccolo. Gohan looked shocked and then noticed the needle. In less than a second he was out of his bed glaring daggers at the Namekian.

'Gohan…' Piccolo began, but it was too late. Gohan fired a small ki blast which Piccolo ducked. When he looked up Gohan was missing and so was a certain gi.

Goku and Chichi rushed inside at the sound of something blowing up. They saw the burn markings on the wall and already knew what happened. Piccolo cursed and left the room knowing his little bit of friendship that was left was completely ruined with the boy. Goku caught a sobbing Chichi while trying himself not to break down. They had truly betrayed Gohan's trust now.

#

Gohan was flying fast. The sharp wind cut passed his face. Anger was all one could read of his face. Inside however he felt many other things. He felt anger, hate, betrayed, ashamed, disgusted. Anger about what they tried again. Hatred towards those people. He felt betrayed by them and it ripped at his heart. He was ashamed of himself for falling into their trap again. Above all he felt disgusted. Disgusted with them and himself for trusting them.

Gohan's power flared up as he flew faster anger rising inside him. Blinded by it he flew aimlessly around. He didn't care where he went as long as he was far away from them.

After an hour of flying Gohan landed on a rocky area. He growled as he tired to calm down when he felt a ki nearby.

'What do you want!?' gohans napped at the person who appeared nearby.

'To know what's wrong' Krillin spoke. Off course he already knew what had happened. He hoped to reason with Gohan, but it wouldn't be easy. Why he did it was because he wasn't all to happy with the last resort they had, Vegeta's option.

'Where to start!' Gohan snapped back. 'The people I once trusted or tolerated betrayed me! I'm disgusted by myself for trusting them and not sensing what was going on!' Gohan continued. His power flared up again causing a small gust to fly passed Krillin.

'There's nothing wrong with trusting people and you have to know they're only trying to help you and…' Krillin was abruptly broken off.

'I don't want any help! How many times have I said I wanted to be alone! The HELL with your help! Nothing is wrong with me so LEAVE ME ALONE!' Gohan shouted and he blasted off leaving Krillin slightly stunned.

#

After flying another whole hour Gohan landed in a forest. It was chilly around there, but it didn't bother Gohan. He tried to calm himself. He failed as he rammed a fist through a tree creating a nice hole. He pulled his fist out not bothering to look at the damage on the tree or his hand.

'What did the tree do?' a voice asked from behind. Gohan turned around in a flash and relaxed.

'It was in the way' Gohan spoke as monotone as possible, but his anger was easily heard behind it. Vegeta chuckled slightly at the comment.

'Lets get to the point' Vegeta said. 'We have a score to settle' Vegeta said smirking. Gohan glance at the saiyan Prince.

'_He isn't here for the others?' _Gohan thought slightly surprised. Off course Vegeta was never good with working together. Gohan grinned as he was eager to release some tension.

Both warriors took it immediately to super saiyan and charged each other. The clashing sounds echoed through the forest causing birds to fly away in shock and other animals to crawl into their holes.

Several trees fell down as Vegeta and Gohan both slammed into them now and then. It seemed it was even right now. Gohan ducked underneath a kick from Vegeta and aimed a fist at the Prince's stomach. Vegeta dodged it and fired a ki blast at close range. Gohan skidded downwards and Vegeta went slightly up. Both were slightly damaged by it.

Gohan groaned and shifted his gaze upwards to glare at Vegeta. It proved difficult to do since Vegeta was no longer up there. Gohan had been so disturbed with his thoughts and feelings he failed to sense Vegeta. Next thing Gohan knew something stung in his arm. He turned around and punched Vegeta in the face. The Prince went flying backwards and crash through a still standing tree.

Gohan looked at his right arm where he felt the sting before only to find nothing. He looked at Vegeta again. The Prince was already on his feet smirking at he boy.

'Ki blasts can sting a bit' The Prince said grinning. Gohan cursed as he charged him again. Both warriors exchanged punches and kicks, but Gohan was getting the upper hand.

Vegeta formed two ki blast one at each hand. He kicked at Gohan's face which the boy dodged. As Gohan moved aside Vegeta fired one of his ki blasts at the boy's arm and surprisingly it hit. Gohan turned to face Vegeta, but was stopped as he felt another sting in his left arm. Gohan flared out his energy and felt Vegeta behind him struggling to now be blown away.

Vegeta quickly shot a third ki blast that slammed into Gohan's right shoulder again. He couldn't believe he could hit the boy so easily, but it was probably because he was blinded by his anger and hatred and betrayal. Vegeta pulled out the needle he had stuck into Gohan's left arm.

He was about to fly away when Gohan screamed in anger and his mere energy sent Vegeta flying. Vegeta stayed down on purpose. Gohan already bored with the Prince flew off. Vegeta smiled triumphantly as he looked at the little vial of blood in his hand.

#

Bulma emerged from her lab. She stopped as she saw her friends and family gathered in the living room waiting for her to explain.

'Well I know what's happening to Gohan' She began. The others stayed silent to hear every word. The abnormality I found in Gohan's saliva is indeed what is causing this. Until now I couldn't identify what was really happening. Gohan's cells are mutating. This mutation causes him to behave differently and effects his appearance. What the mutation is or where it is from is still unknown to me. I do know if this continues there won't be anything left of the Gohan we know' Bulma explained taking in a deep breath now that she could.

Goku, Chichi, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta were silent either from shock or uninterested like in Vegeta's case. Off course he tried to hide he cared for the boy by acting like that.

'So he's turning into someone else?' Krillin asked a bit unsure.

'In a way, yes. If I knew what caused the mutation I could answer what he would become or who. Right now I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure he's not changing into an animal or something like that, but he's certainly changing from the person he once was. I'll try to find a cure for it, but it will take some time' Bulma explained again.

Still no one said anything, but Bulma was sure the questions and hysterics would start anytime. She smiled at Vegeta who as soon as he noticed walked out of the room, probably embarrassed.

#

Far away in a different forest young Gohan was sitting on a tree branch high up in a tree. He felt nauseas again. Unknown to the boy another lock of hair was turning green. The boy slipped into unconsciousness as sleep overtook him. He was back in his nightmare, but strangely did not lose his balance on the tree branch.

The nagging feeling at the back of his mind that resurfaced every time he did something "bad" – according to Chichi – was diminishing. Gohan clutched his stomach yet again in pain.

**Well this was chapter twelve. I'm not really proud of it, but maybe you people will prove me wrong. Please review for this chapter was a real pain to write. And sorry if the fight between Vegeta and Gohan was a bit disappointing, I wasn't really into it.**


	13. Is there a cure?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters, yet. Who am I kidding like I'd ever own them! One can hope right?

Well enjoy this chapter!

**From Saviour To Destroyer **

_Chapter Thirteen: Is there a cure?_

It was still dark outside. Bulma was working hard in her lab. Her friends were all asleep in the living room. No one felt like going anywhere else. Everyone was anxious to know if the genius woman could cure Gohan. The boy they knew as innocent and kind, but now was different, rude and cocky and he didn't care if anyone got hurt. Bulma was their last hope.

Bulma was seated on her lab chair in front of a large table filled with vials with small amounts of blood. She had split the original sample of blood Vegeta brought her. Some she used to study it's progress while other samples she used for testing if she found a cure yet.

Bulma sighed as yet another sample overwhelmed the "cure". She wasn't making much progress. She had filtered several small amounts of the blood so they were clean from the mutation and mixed it with something that would slow the mutation and put it back into an infected sample. She turned around to check on a different sample. The label said "slowed". This sample was mixed with something that should slow the process of the mutation. She took the sample and looked at it. Her face seemed sad as she pulled away. The sample was completely mutated and way too fast.

Bulma rubbed her eyes in sleep and went back to a different sample trying desperately to find something.

- () -

Gohan was still asleep on the tree branch. By now he had several green locks of hair among his black hair. His eyes were twitching slightly as he remained in his restless sleep. He was still clutching his stomach though less strained.

A cracking noise was heard close by. The tree branch broke and Gohan's eyes snapped open. He focused his ki and flew upwards before carefully landing on the ground.

'_Guess I picked the wrong branch' _Gohan thought. Without showing any emotion he started walking out of the forest.

He stopped in the open looking around as if searching for something. He stopped his gaze in one direction and his eyes narrowed as if he felt angry or annoyed. A white aura surrounded him as he clutched his hands into fists. He sensed something he did not like.

'_All their ki's are together which means they have gathered for something. What are they planning this time? Whatever it is I won't let them finish it!' _Gohan thought.

Without wasting any time he flew in the direction of the ki's. His eyes flashed a lighter colour for a second before becoming black again.

- () -

Goku was standing against the wall of the living room. It was an hour before sunrise so it was still dark. Chichi and Krillin were still asleep. Piccolo was meditating outside and Vegeta was somewhere else in the house, but Goku knew he was definitely awake.

Goku felt slightly tired, but he failed in getting some sleep. He was worried for his son and worried for his wife and friends. Goku's eyes narrowed in anger as he let his thoughts wander.

'_Why is there always something bad happening at times of peace?! Gohan doesn't deserve this pain. I wouldn't blame him if he hated his life. Kidnapped at age of four, fighting for Earth's survival, his friends survival at age of 5 not to mention he was trained in the wilderness for a year. Fighting on Namek with that tyrant Frieza, he even fought Garlic back at home and then the androids. And now…………something is happening to HIM. How could anyone live like this? How can he still be happy, cheery, kind? Maybe all that happened to him is getting back at him and us. Could Gohan be causing this sudden change? Is it all becoming to much to handle for him? Did he go nuts? No I can't think like that! It's not Gohan's fault! It never was!' _Goku rammed his fist in the wall out of anger.

Vegeta watched from the shadows of the hall not revealing himself. Piccolo outside opened his eyes when Goku rammed his fist in the wall. Krillin stirred for a moment in his sleep and Chichi squeezed her eyes. In a few second both were back in their deep sleep and Piccolo returned to his meditative state while Vegeta walked away in the shadows.

Waiting was hard for everyone, even for Master Roshi, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha, Poar, and Oolong who were staying at Kami House. Dende and Mr. Poopoo were on the Look Out. Everyone had been informed what was known though it wasn't much yet. Everyone had to wait like the others and it was very hard.

- () -

Gohan was closing in on his destination. The ki signals were getting stronger. He sensed however that it was merely a group of four people if you didn't count the Briefs family which consisted of Bulma's parents, Trunks, Bulma herself and Vegeta.

Gohan powered up a bit more without transforming. He smiled in a sadistic way as he thought of how to stop them form whatever it was they were doing. _'I'm guessing it will hurt' _Gohan thought as he sped up to their ki signals.

- () -

Bulma once again rolled her chair a different direction to yet another sample. A soft beeping filled the room. Bulma spun around on the chair nearly falling off in her hurry. She ran over the equipment that made the sound and her face became a little brighter. She took the vial with the blue substance and placed it in a different machine. After a few minutes it beeped as well and she took the vial out again.

She placed it on the table with the other vials that held Gohan's blood. She "literally" ran back to the machine and pushed some buttons. The machine began working immediately.

Bulma went back to the table and grabbed two samples of blood. One was infected with the mutation while the other was a small amount of clean blood she had filtered from the infected sample. She mixed that one with the blue liquid. The colour became something resembling dark purple. She mixed that purple liquid with the infected blood sample.

Seconds later it was under the microscope and she was watching hopefully. The machine she set to work began beeping again, but Bulma didn't move from her position. She was almost glued to her microscope not hearing the beep at all. All she cared for at the moment was the sample she was watching so closely now.

'_This is……is it……no it's……perhaps it's……but if the mutation is so fast, then there won't be enough……………………where can we get enough……' _Bulma thought as she kept watching the sample under the microscope.

- () -

Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta's eyes snapped open and all turned in the same direction. Krillin and Chichi woke up from sounds of people running. In a flash they saw Goku and Vegeta running outside where Piccolo was already waiting.

Krillin's eyes widened as he too now sensed the approach. 'Chichi stay inside' Krillin said as he ran outside too. Chichi wasn't the kind to obey so easily, but something inside her told her to wait as well so she did.

Outside the four warriors looked at the sky all sensing something. All their eyes widened when they saw Gohan flying closer. He stopped close by and looked angry and sadistically happy at the same time.

'A party! And no one invited me?! That's rude, so tell me what's the occasion?' Gohan spoke still in the air.

The others stayed silent. Gohan's words were taunting a fight already. However it was the strange energy they sensed for him that bothered them. He didn't feel like Gohan anymore. That's why they didn't know it was Gohan until they saw him. Gohan's own signature was either gone or cloaked and all that was left was this dark and somewhat evil signature.

'Not in the mood to talk are we? Fine, I have other ways to get answers. How about a fight? I'm extremely bored and this power inside me is urging to get out. How about it? Anyone?' Gohan asked tauntingly.

'Gohan….' Goku began, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if this was still his son. He was so different and now his signature was even off.

'Yes father? What's the matter? Afraid to fight me now, are we? Wasn't it you who wished for me to push till I got this power? Wasn't it your wish I unleashed my hidden power? And now you're afraid. Well how about Veggie then?' Gohan said redirecting his gaze to Vegeta who looked angry, probably from that name Gohan used.

'We don't want to fight you Gohan' Piccolo said calmly. Gohan looked at the Namek and grinned.

'To bad cause I feel like fighting' Gohan said. All four warriors looked worried at the boy in the air.

Without warning Gohan sped forward and slammed Krillin through the wall of the house and he was back in the living room. Gohan landed a bit away from the others looking rather pleased.

'I made the first move. Who will make the second?' Gohan asked uninterested in the answer. Before anyone could answer the boy powered up and his hair flashed yellow and his eyes turquoise. Vegeta did the same and charged at Gohan. Both super saiyans began exchanging blow after blow.

- () -

'This is bad! We have to go help them!' Yamcha shouted. Tien nodded and both flew away from Kami House to assist the others.

'I can't believe we're going to stop Gohan' Tien said as he and Yamcha flew at top speed.

'I know. Life can suck sometimes' Yamcha replied. They continued in silence gathering courage for the fight they might have.

- () -

'What happened!?' Chichi yelled at Krillin who was getting back on his feet.

'Chichi I don't have time. You'd better go down to Bulma or the basement or something and take Bulma's parents and Trunks as well' Krillin said. Before Chichi could yell at him again he flew back outside.

'_I'd rather be yelled at by Chichi than fight my best friend. Life really sucks now and then' _Krillin thought as he flew back outside.

Chichi moved to the hole in the wall and saw Gohan fighting with Vegeta. She was about to run outside when she realised it would make things worse.

'_Please Goku, Save my precious boy' _Chichi prayed silently. She then turned around and went to get trunks and Bulma's parents to safety.

- () -

'We have to help him, Goku' Piccolo said. Both warriors sensed Chichi moving further into the house away form the fight. Krillin appeared beside them again.

'I know. It's just painful' Goku said barely audible.

'It's painful for me as well, but it doesn't change what we have to do. In order to save Gohan we have to fight him. He can't find out what Bulma is doing' Piccolo said before he flew up and joined Vegeta.

Krillin glanced at Goku and saw the sadness and pain he held inside. 'We haven't lost him yet' Krillin said. Goku looked at his best friend and noticed the monk was smiling with hope. Krillin then flew up as well. Goku watched them fight Gohan.

Gohan was irritated. Three people fighting him close range prevented him from going on the offensive without getting blown back hard. His irritation grew among his anger and he felt like he would burst. He focused and a scream erupted form his mouth as his power grew immensely. Lightning crackled around him and his hair pointed upwards. Gohan had turned super saiyan 2.

Goku clenched his hands into fists. He didn't want to fight his own son, but he couldn't let his friends get hurt. So Goku reminded himself this wasn't his Gohan, but a different one. To get his son back he had to fight. So he went super saiyan and joined in the battle.

- () -

Bulma nearly jumped off of her chair when she heard loud knocks on her lab door. She carefully walked to the door and opened it slightly. Before she could see who it was the door was pushed open roughly and she barely moved out of the way.

Chichi walked inside holding Trunks followed by Bulma's parents. 'So how's the cure coming?' Chichi asked out of the blue.

She placed Trunks down and closed the door. Bulma's mother focused her attention on little Trunks.

'OH!' Dr. Briefs said enthusiastic. Bulma rushed over to her father and saw he was looking at the blood sample she had been looking at intensely.

'Exactly' Bulma replied to her father's outburst. Her father moved away and let Bulma continue studying it.

After a few minutes Bulma pulled away and turned to them confused. 'What are you doing here actually?' She asked.

Chichi explained what was happening upstairs. Bulma paled considerably. She quickly mumbled a warning for touching anything and studied the sample again.

After more minutes she got up looking rather disappointed and sad. 'Damn it! I thought I found the cure, but it failed in the end. I just don't know anymore!' Bulma shouted in frustration. She walked over to the machine that remained beeping unknown to anyone and took out at least twenty vials of blue liquid.

'What is that?' Chichi asked. Bulma placed them on the table carefully.

'An enhancer. It enhances the grow of cells. It took a while to make. I thought if I mixed it with some of Gohan's original blood (the uninfected blood) it would speed up his normal cells grow so they would overtake the infection (the mutation from an unknown cell) and mutate his cells back to normal. It tried it on a sample, but it failed in the end' Bulma explained.

A silence followed as everyone was either thinking or feeling hopeless. 'Perhaps there wasn't enough of the clean blood' Dr. Briefs suggested. Bulma's face turned to realization.

'Off course! The amount is not big enough!' Bulma shouted.

She grabbed another vial of filtered blood, one with much more and mixed it with a vial of blue liquid. She placed it in the same sample she tired on before and watched as the mixture began attack the mutation.

'It works!' Bulma shouted as she saw the mutated sample returning back to normal completely.

'That's great!' Chichi yelled. Bulma however turned to sad again startling everyone.

'There is a problem. To cure Gohan we need much more blood and these split samples will never be enough. Also taking more blood from Gohan is useless because his mutation is too far. We can't filter the amount of blood we need. I need an amount of about 15 vials' Bulma spoke.

Everyone looked sad as they realised there was no way to get the clean blood. So now they had a cure, but no way of using it.

- () -

All four warriors were laying on the ground. Some had broken bones, others only cuts and scrapes, some both. Gohan looked down at them rather annoyed. The fight didn't last long enough for him.

'Weaklings' Gohan said as he flew away back to the forest he came from.

- () -

Bulma, Chichi, Trunks and Bulma's parents arrived back in the living room and all except Chichi were shocked from the hole in the wall. They ran outside to find six warriors. Two unscathed holding the four hurt ones except Vegeta who insisted he didn't need help.

'Are you okay?!" Bulma asked as she ran over to Vegeta. He didn't speak and looked away like he always did when his pride was hurt. Chichi was clinging at Goku.

'Lets go inside. We have to tell you all something' Dr. Briefs said. Everyone followed inside.

After an half an hour everything was explained. Bulma found a cure ,but she didn't have enough clean blood to use it. So there was a cure, but no way to administer it.

**  
This was chapter thirteen. Sorry it was later then normal. Hope you liked it, please let me know by reviewing. Only a few more chapters to go until this story ends, but be assured there is a sequel I can start immediately after this story.**  
'**Till Next chapter!**


	14. Evil to the Bone

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters.

**From Saviour To Destroyer**

_Chapter fourteen: Evil to the Bone_

Gohan was leaning against a tree staring at the air in front of him. He was clenching his fists and looked angry. After defeating his father and his friends he returned to this forest, but he didn't feel like he won. The huge power he held was soaring through his body. His instincts were telling him to do something, to fight, but there was no one strong enough to fight him. Even his own father who was just the slightest bit weaker when both in super saiyan couldn't handle Gohan's hidden power. If Gohan went super saiyan 2 there was no challenge, in power at least. In skill he was still not the best, but he wasn't bad either.

Gohan sighed from boredom and the pressure he felt inside, the pressure to fight. It was driving him crazy. It took most of his willpower to not fire random ki blasts or blow up the forest.

_"__Give in, destroy, ease the pressure inside" _A voice spoke in his mind. Gohan's eyes widened. Then he calmed himself again.

It was the same voice as always. It was his own although it didn't feel like his own voice. Somehow it felt like it originally was his voice, but it had changed. A while back he sometimes heard his real voice, the one he had before everything went wrong. Every time he felt a nagging presence in the back of his mind and if he listened closely he heard his real voice. It was always trying to reason with him, but he never understood why. Gohan didn't know what was wrong with what he did. The voice confused him and so he stopped listening to it.

Now that nagging presence was gone and so was the voice. It vanished slowly. Ever since he stopped listening he felt the presence diminish every day until he didn't feel it at all anymore. The only thing that bothered him now was that he remembered it's voice and it was different from the voice he now heard.

_"__You know you want to. Give in to your anger, destroy to ease the pressure. The power wants out so let it. Release those bottled up feelings. Destroy!" _The voice whispered in his mind again.

Gohan straightened up and walked away from the tree. This time he got a nagging feeling form himself, not a voice that tried to convince him.

'_Should I listen to this new voice? Is this new voice right? Does this voice belong to me? The other voice was always confusing me, telling me what I did was wrong. What did I do then? What was wrong? It was never clear what it meant. Why should I listen to it then? This new voice sounds better. Why shouldn't I use the power I posses? If I an ease the pressure in my mind then why shouldn't I?' _Gohan argued with himself.

"_Yes destroy. Ease the pressure. It's just you and no one else. Give in to it, forget the past and make your own future!__Give in _to me" The voice whispered in Gohan's mind. The last two words however Gohan never heard.

Gohan powered up to his maximum in normal saiyan and flew up in the air seeking a target.

- () -

Bulma and the others sat in the living room felling hopeless. Vegeta was positioned against a wall not wanting to sit among the others. Chichi sat beside Goku, but she was passed out from exhaustion and sorrow about Gohan. Goku was just staring at the ground. Piccolo stood outside near the hole in the wall. Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were also staring at the ground as they sat among their friends.

None of them knew what to do. Maybe they knew, but no one was thinking about what to do. All everyone thought was that their situation was hopeless.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he watched everyone so solemnly. He wasn't pleased himself, but he wasn't sitting there like some useless bag.

Just as Vegeta had enough and was about to shout them awake he sensed something strong. Goku, Piccolo, Krilin, Tien and Yamcha all looked at the same direction with shock on their faces.

Bulma was startled by the sudden change, but she could guess what was going on. Without words spoken the six warriors took off. Bulma made sure Chichi was comfortable and then went to check on Trunks. One thought lingered in her mind.

'_Can we save Gohan?' _

- () -

Gohan was flying at full speed in his normal saiyan state. His power was urging to get out. Actually it wasn't the power that was urging, it was Gohan himself. He felt like releasing some power. He wanted to release it at something.

Gohan stopped mid-air above a city. It was empty. There were buildings, some of them damaged. It was clear no one had lived there for a while. Gohan grinned as he fired several ki blasts at the buildings making them crumble.

'_This is kinda fun' _Gohan thought as he fired more ki blasts.

He stopped when he sensed several ki signatures from far away coming closer to him. _'Looks like I can have even more fun when they arrive. Lets make a warm welcome' _Gohan thought.

- () -

The six warriors landed in the city or what was left of it. Every building was crumbled to nothing more than dust and pieces of wreckage. It was clear no one had lived here for long, but the destruction was only recent. The burn markings obvious from ki blasts were still warm and some even smelled burned.

'Hey down there! What do ya think?' A voice shouted from above. All six warriors looked up at where it came from. Their suspicions were correct as they saw Gohan balancing on one foot on the last standing pole.

'Gohan' Goku said to himself. Everyone tensed up ready to dodge any attack.

'Well I see you're all speechless. I must say I wasn't expecting you guys to like this place that much. Guess I'm better at welcomes than I thought' Gohan shouted to them.

He jumped off the pole and shut a ki blasts at it before landing in front of the others. The pole fell down in two pieces.

'You did all this?' Piccolo asked though reluctant for he knew the answer.

'Well off course! I was bored and itching to fire at something. When I saw this city I couldn't resist. It was fun, but I feel like it's missing something' Gohan said. 'I see you're all back on your feet. Don't tell me you're here for another beating?! 'Oh I'd love to help you guys out, but right now is not a good time, unless you insist?' Gohan said tauntingly.

Vegeta clenched his fists, but one look from Piccolo made him realise they should prevent fighting with Gohan. Gohan smirked at them all.

'I smell fear. It sure smells good. Even Veggie is afraid' Gohan mocked.

'What!' Vegeta yelled angrily. Without warning Vegeta charged at Gohan and aimed a punch for the face. Gohan however knew Vegeta wouldn't let that go by and dodged with ease.

'You are so easy to taunt. You really should work on anger control Veggie, Prince of the vegetables!' Gohan said laughing. Vegeta turned red from anger and charged blindly at Gohan.

Gohan kept dodging his attacks. In his anger Vegeta was fighting poorly. Gohan took advantage of the openings Vegeta let and easily kicked him down to the ground. Before Vegeta could charge again Piccolo grabbed him.

'Let go you moron!' Vegeta yelled.

'Vegeta calm down! This is what he wants!' Piccolo shouted back. Vegeta realised the truth and though far from calm remained with his feet on the ground.

'Ah already giving up are we?' Gohan continued to taunt. However none of them responded which made Gohan angrier. 'Come on! After I gave such a welcome you just stand there? How pathetic' Gohan continued, but still there refused to attack. His taunts weren't effective anymore.

_"__If taunts don't work I know something else what will" _The voice in his mind spoke. Gohan listened closely.

The others were looking slightly confused and a bit anxious as Gohan seemed lost in thought.

_"__Mere destruction doesn't work and neither do taunts. I know something that really gets their attention. Destroy what they protect. Destroy an inhabited city!"_ The voice whispered to Gohan.

Gohan then felt a weak nagging feeling in the back of his mind. A very soft voice that sounded familiar. Gohan though anxious strained to hear it.

_**"**__**Don't listen to him. It is wrong. You can't do it" **_The familiar voice spoke. Gohan didn't need long to recall this voice. It was his the voice that confused him, the one he had before this new one.

"_You need to let out your power and you want their attention, destroy and inhabited city!"_ The new voice spoke.

_**"**__**You can't! Remember when someone used such techniques! Remember how you were awakened by pain of family and friends!" **_the old voice spoke.

Gohan was confused and held his head in pain. The others were watching him. Gohanw as acting strangely.

Gohan saw flashes of the Cell Games, of Cell attacking his friends and family to awaken Gohan's hidden powers. However the image was blurry. It quickly vanished.

_"__Listen to me! I'm the one who supports you. The other one confuses you. Give in to the power!"_ The voice spoke stern.

Gohan felt suddenly extremely nauseas and grabbed his stomach. He fell on his knees coughing. His head hurt, his stomach hurt and his nightmare flashed through his head.

The others were startled by Gohan's sudden collapse. Before they got a chance to help him an immense wind from Gohan's power rushed their way.

Gohan screamed in pain as he powered up involuntarily. Without warning he flew away still clutching his stomach and still powered up. The others quickly followed.

Gohan stopped high in the air above an inhabited city. The six warriors stayed at a distance from Gohan. They were extremely anxious to what he would do.

Gohan only saw the city for a few seconds. After that all he saw was images from his nightmare. He saw and felt Cell emerging from his body and then diving back in. The pain was ten times stronger then before. The old voice was slowly vanishing again and that new one stronger. Gohan felt it take over his thoughts. With a last scream Gohan felt the pain grow intensely for a few seconds and then nothing anymore.

Gohan was screaming with pain with his eyes tightly closed. The others didn't know what to do. After a while Gohan stopped screaming and opened his eyes. He looked pleased about something. Without warning he fired a big ki blasts at the city.

People screamed and buildings crumbled. Gohan grinned as he realised what he missed at that other city. Screams.

'Gohan!' Goku yelled at him shocked. Gohan turned to them with an evil grin on his face.

'Sorry, Gohan is not here anymore. Can I take a message? To bad he'll never get it!' Gohan laughed.

An intense green light consumed Gohan. The six warriors covered their eyes. When it grew weaker they looked at Gohan. Shock was written over their face at the sight in front of them.

Gohan's gi had turned a light green with darker green specks covering it. It looked somewhat familiar. They then saw Gohan had gone super saiyan and to their shock he now had green locks as well. Before he only had green locks in his black hair, but now also in his blond super saiyan hair. The green light disappeared and Gohan looked straight at them. All six warriors gasped in horror. Gohan's black eyes had turned a familiar...PINK!

'Gohan?' Piccolo and Goku asked simultaneously. Gohan smirked at them.

'Sorry to disappoint you Goku and Piccolo. Gohan is gone forever! You could say I am a REBORN Cell!' He said laughing.

As the six warriors of earth were frozen in horror Gohan flew closer to the city firing ki blast after ki blast. People screamed and ran, buildings collapsed and Gohan laughed.

Vegeta, Piccolo and Tien shook their shock away and charged at Gohan to stop him from hurting the citizens. However they were easily shot back by Gohan. It took only a few minutes until the city was completely destroyed along with it's people.

Gohan flew off quickly leaving a destroyed and bloody city behind. The six warriors didn't move anymore. They saw the destruction and the blood. Gohan had done this, innocent Gohan. The boy who saved this very planet now destroyed this city along with it's people.

'_Gohan killed innocents? This is a nightmare! This isn't real! My son can't be a…………monster' _Goku thought. Hours went by before the six warriors managed to fly back to Capsule Corp.

Telling Bulma and Chichi what had happened was too difficult. None of them spoke for hours no matter how much the woman threatened. All they said was Gohan was gone.

The next morning however Vegeta went into the lab and told Bulma what had happened. Her reaction was as expected. She looked at him in horror and disbelieve and even screamed at Vegeta while hitting him. Then after a while she reacted totally different. She looked calmly and spoke calm as well.

'Don't tell Chichi. We will save Gohan because this isn't his fault. It's Cell's fault' Bulma said. Before Vegeta could react shocked to her last statement she spoke again.

'I identified the unknown cells that caused Gohan to mutate. I matched it with some information I got from Dr. Gero's files. Trunks managed to get some and I kept them hidden. These cells are from Cell. Somehow one of those cells must have gotten into Gohan and began mutating it. Normally the body would be able to defend against it, but the mutation was way too fast. From what you told me Gohan would now be like Cell. Not the real Cell because he is gone, but he'll be like a different version of Cell. He'll be just as evil, but in the form of Gohan. We must save him!' Bulma told him.

Vegeta for once was really speechless. The others were confused about what Gohan said "a REBORN Cell", but for now Bulma and Vegeta kept the secret that Gohan truly had become Cell. Not the original one, but still Cell. All they told was Gohan wasn't a monster. It wasn't his fault and they would save him no matter what.

But to save him they needed his blood. Now that Gohan was completely mutated they needed a big amount of his original blood if they hoped to change him back or more accurately mutate him back.

**  
If you didn't get it:**

_"__blah"_ the new voice kinda evil one.

_**"**__**blah"**_ the old voice, Gohan's real voice, the innocent Gohan.

**That was chapter fourteen. Hope you like it. Again a bit tricky to write and didn't go very smoothly. Let me know what you think in a review. Only two more chapters to go. I'll try my best to finish both this week so this story will be done before school starts for me. **

**Please review, somehow the last two chapter got less reviews then usual. Who of all you is not reviewing enough!? Anyway please review, if not for me then for my story. It enjoys reviews as well you know.**  
'**Till next chapter!**


	15. Beyond Saving

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or it's characters. I do however own this plot and all the pain I put Gohan through. Why I'm doing that to poor Gohan don't ask. Even I don't know that. He's my absolute favourite and I'm hurting/changing him. I must be evil. Anyway on with the story!

**From Saviour To Destroyer **

_Chapter fifteen: Beyond Saving _

Bulma's house seemed quiet, but that was just from the outside. Inside Everyone was awake and talking and cooking etc.

Chichi and Bulma's mother were cooking since everyone needed some food. The six warriors and Bulma and her father stood around a big circular table discussing something.

'Alright so here and here Gohan has been. I believe here as well. I'd say Krillin and Yamcha take these two then. Vegeta you go to this one and that one' Bulma said.

'But the brat has never been in that one. What's the point in going there then?' Vegeta asked irritated as usual.

'It happens that hospitals sent samples etc to other hospitals. Just check it out! It can't do any harm' Bulma said stern.

'Why do I have to check two?' Vegeta asked. Bulma sighed. Sometimes Vegeta asked rather childish things.

'You're one of the fastest so stop complaining' Bulma snapped at him. Vegeta grunted in response.

'Tien maybe you could go to Dende and well protect him' Bulma spoke quickly and uncomfortable. It was hard to believe they were protecting everyone from Gohan, one of their own.

'Goku and Piccolo will stay here in case……..' Bulma began, but fell silent as she still had a hard time believing it.

'In case Gohan comes back, right?' Piccolo more like stated instead of asked.

'Yes' Bulma managed to voice. The room went silent for a few minutes.

'Uh, why Goku and Piccolo and not Vegeta as well?' Krillin asked carefully. Bulma looked at him as if it was obvious.

'Well for one we need to check as many places as possible and I'm not sure how people would react with Piccolo walking in there, if you get my point. No offence meant Piccolo' Bulma said.

'Non taken' Piccolo stated. He was used to it that many people had a hard time accepting a green person with pointy ears.

'Piccolo is understandable yes, but why not Goku?' Yamcha asked as Krillin seemed to have forgotten his questions. Bulma looked a bit irritated before she responded.

'Isn't it obvious!? In hospitals are needles…….' Bulma began only to be slightly interrupted form a squeak from Goku as he heard "needles". '…….and if Goku sees one there will be chaos' Bulma finished.

Everyone agreed on that part including Goku. 'What about you woman?' Vegeta asked. Bulma shot a glare in his direction. Vegeta would never flinch in front of everyone so he merely turned his head like he didn't care.

'I'm gonna work in my lab. If you found some contact my dad. He can convince the hospital to give it to you. Once you have some come straight back here and give it to me. We need as much as possible and I'm not even sure if what the hospitals have is enough' Bulma spoke.

'If they have any' Tien added. It was hard to hear that as everyone went solemn, but it was the most likely thing to happen so they had to keep that in mind.

However for now they didn't have to think about as Chichi and Bulma's mother brought diner on the table. Everyone seated themselves and began eating. Bulma first fed Trunks and then went to her lab with a plate of her own.

'_If the plan doesn't work then this might be our only hope'_ Bulma thought as she stood in front of what seemed to be just a wall.

She went to one of her many computers in the lab and typed some commands in. The wall she just stood in front of opened up. It was an elevator! She stepped inside pushed a button for down and the doors closed. If anyone would walk into her lab now they would find she had mysteriously disappeared.

- () -

The four selected ones left for their destinations while Goku and Piccolo stayed back. Chichi was back in the kitchen cleaning the plates and pans. Her mind obviously with Gohan.

Goku and Piccolo kept sensing where their friends were, but Goku had trouble concentrating. All he could think of was Gohan.

'_I let him down again. I couldn't prevent this from happening. He's in pain again because I couldn't save him! Damn it doesn't Bulma know who exactly caused this?! Isn't there a way to find out whose cells entered Gohan?!' _Goku abruptly stopped his thoughts and stalked off to Bulma's lab.

Piccolo didn't read his mind, but the turmoil inside was hard to miss. For now Goku wasn't in the mood to talk so Piccolo stayed where he was sensing the others.

- () -

Goku entered Bulma's lab. The magnificence was astounding. Everywhere some shining and complicated looking machine stood.

After a few minutes Goku broke from his amazement and searched the room for a certain blue haired woman. However she wasn't around. Goku was sure she went to her lab. He checked everywhere even under some tables, but Bulma wasn't in the lab.

Goku then tried to sense her. She was nearby. If concentrated more and found she was right where he stood. Goku looked around confused. If she was that close he would see her, except if she made some strange experiment that made her invisible.

'Bulma! If you're in here please respond!' Goku shouted through the lab. No response. Now Goku was getting slightly irritated. Where could she be?

He tried to sense her again. With his mind half on Gohan it was hard, but it also gave him the determination to sense where exactly she was. His eyes opened as he found her. She was directly below him.

Goku looked around yet again for any doors. He came to the conclusion there was only one door. The one he came through. He passed every wall several times, but there was no other door. Goku scratched his head in confusion. He grabbed a nearby chair and sat down on it.

'_There is probably some secret door or something. Maybe I should just punch through the floor? No! She's kill me! Perhaps I should just wait? How will that save Gohan?! Damn it, why can't I ever be helpful?! I need to save my son!' _

'Hey!' A feminine voice spoke. Goku nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice. He hadn't heard or sensed anyone approaching, but he wasn't really paying attention either.

Goku turned around and saw a familiar face. 'Bulma!' Goku shouted somehow joyfully.

'Missed me?' Bulma asked. Goku suddenly turned sad again. 'What's wrong?!' Bulma asked shocked.

'I've got a question for you. Do you know whose cells changed Gohan?' Goku asked. His eyes were glued to hers and Bulma couldn't resist telling him the truth.

'Yes I know. Me and Vegeta are the only ones who know' Bulma said. Goku looked confused mixed with shock.

'Why didn't you tell anyone else? Please tell me, who did this to my son?' Goku pleaded. Bulma bit her lip as she struggled with telling him or not. She didn't want to cause more trouble or pain.

'Only if you promise not to inform anyone else…………..for now' Bulma added as she saw Goku's questioning expression. 'We have to focus on saving Gohan and if they all go mad from anger or something like that, it won't help Gohan' Bulma explained.

'Alright I promise, now tell me' Goku said a bit stern which was rare for him. Bulma understood his turmoil and nodded.

'Alright. It's………..Cell' Bulma said. Silence filled the room which scared Bulma. She was expecting some outraged scream, but not silence. After a few minutes Goku spoke.

'I should have known. When Gohan said "a Reborn Cell" I just knew, I just wasn't sure' Goku said solemn.

'I know. I'm guessing everyone kinda knows already, but just aren't sure if it's true. For now lets not talk about that. Lets focus on saving Gohan. If we all try our hardest I'm sure we can find a solution, I promise' Bulma said.

- () -

Vegeta stood outside the first hospital he went to check out. The one where Gohan had been in when he was only five, just after he had fought against Vegeta and Nappa. Vegeta watched how two guards made their way back inside. He threw them an evil glare before flying off to his other assignment.

_Flashback_

'_What! What kind of hospital doesn't have blood form his patients!?' Vegeta yelled through the halls. _

'_Sir you have to be quiet in here. Please restrain your voice' the woman behind the desk asked._

'_Explain to me then why you don't have his blood here. He was a patient here for God's sake!' Vegeta yet again shouted._

_It didn't take long for two guards to come and demand he left the hospital. Vegeta knew he could take them any time, but Bulma would murder him if he did that. Growling with anger he was led outside._

_End Flashback_

- () -

Krillin exited the hospital. He had on success. Lost in thought Krillin took into the sky. Only a few meters of the ground and Krillin felled a strong force sending him back down. He crashed into the pavement. People around him screamed in shock. Before Krillin knew what was going on a ki blast hit him in the stomach.

He slowly rose to his feet. The people around him had run away. Krillin looked up and saw Gohan floating above smirking.

'What are you doing here, baldy?!' Gohan shouted at Krillin smirking. Krillin didn't speak and just stared at his former friend. 'Let me guess. Checking for a vacancy?!' Gohan shouted again. Krillin gritted his teeth in anxiety.

Gohan charged up a kamehameha and that blue light was the last thing Krillin saw before he blacked out.

- () -

'Krillin!' Piccolo said outloud. Before Chichi could question him the namek shot into the air leaving behind no more than a small dust cloud.

Piccolo neared Krillin's last position. He noticed the damaged on one place. Gohan was no where to find. Piccolo landed and looked around. After a few minutes he found Krillin badly injured. He was burned badly and unconscious. Blood poured from several deep gashes and it seemed his head was slammed into the wall from the force of what hit him.

Piccolo grabbed his friend and blasted off to the Look Out.

- () -

'What happened?' Goku asked anxiously as he and Bulma arrived back in the living room.

'I don't know. He said "Krillin" and blasted off' Chichi said as she looked at the sky. Goku had sensed Piccolo powering up abruptly. As soon as he entered the living room and asked he tried to sense his friends.

'_Tien, Yamcha are fine. Vegeta is on his way back here. Krillin…….where is Krillin? There! It's so faint?! Piccolo has him, good' _Goku thought.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Chichi looking him straight in the eyes only a few inches away form his face.

'Chichi!' Goku shouted in surprise. 'Don't worry. Piccolo found Krillin and is on his way to Dende. He'll be fine' Goku reassured the woman.

- () -

'Dende!' Piccolo shouted. Dende was already waiting for him. He had sensed what happened.

'Place him down here please' Dende said politely. Piccolo did as asked and waited. 'it will take a moment' Dende informed him.

'Huh? Dende? I was in the city, wasn't I?' Krillin asked as he became conscious again.

'Yes, but you were attacked, remember?' Piccolo asked.

'Yeah I remember. It was Gohan. I don't think he's on to us yet though' Krillin said.

'Dende, could the dragonballs fix this mutation or whatever?' Piccolo asked. Dende looked down to his feet.

'No I'm sorry they can't help' Dende spoke solemnly.

'Why if I can ask?' Krillin asked. Dende looked at him.

'Because it's a natural infection. Like with Goku's heart disease which was natural this can't be fixed either. It may not be a real infection or virus, but it still entered Gohan naturally and attacked him like a virus would. Therefore the dragonballs can't help in this case' Dende explained.

Piccolo gritted his teeth and then took off. Krillin thanked Dende and went after him.

- () -

Piccolo and Krillin entered the house and went into the living room where the others all were gathered.

'Krillin! You're alright!' Bulma shouted. All eyes turned to the new arrivals looking relieved.

'Yeah I'm fine' Krillin said. So found anything?' Krillin asked.

'No. No one found any' Bulma said.

Piccolo and Krillin then told them the dragonballs wouldn't be of use either.

'Yeah I had a feeling those wouldn't work' Bulma said.

'Could you take my blood?' Chichi asked. Everyone looked a bit shocked and confused at her, especially Goku.

'Your blood?' Bulma asked confused.

'Yes, I mean Gohan is my son so my blood is a part of him. Could it help him?' Chichi asked.

'Hmm, no I think not. I'm sorry Chichi, but we need Gohan's own specific blood and his specific cells' Bulma explained.

'So now what? We still have no blood, the dragonballs are useless in this case and Gohan is attacking us' Krillin asked.

All went solemn once more. The situation was getting hopeless. 'If we can't save him...then what?' Bulma spoke her thought out loud.

'Then there is only one thing left' Vegeta said stern. All eyes turned to him. 'If Gohan continues down this path we have no choice but to stop him……..once and for all' He finished.

No one spoke. The room went silent except for the cries of little Trunks from upstairs.

**  
This was chapter fifteen. I'm in a hurry to get this story done this week so there may be plenty of spelling errors. I'll take next weeks weekend or something to read my whole story and fix whatever I find.**

**Let me know what you think in a review, please, please pretty please. One more chapter to go. **

**Are you getting anxious to know how they gonna get that blood? Wait and see. I'm aiming to get the last chapter up this very week so I have a total of four more days. **

'**Till next chapter!**


	16. There is a Way

Disclaimer: Damn it! I don't own Dragonball Z or it's characters and I can't think of a way to make them mine! I anyone has an idea I'm sure they'll keep it to themselves. Well I might not own them, but I sure make them suffer in my stories! (I laugh evilly). Maybe Therapy would be a good idea.

Well enjoy the last chapter of this story, _last_ being the key word here.

**From Saviour To Destroyer **

_Chapter sixteen: There is a Way_

It was late at night. After Vegeta's solemn option no one had talked. The house had been silent. All thought were either thinking of any possibilities they hadn't thought of yet or wondering if they had the guts to stop Gohan, once and for all as Vegeta had stated.

After Bulma had calmed down Trunks she retreated back into her lab once more. All the emotional strain had become to much to handle for Chichi and she had passed out a while ago. Krillin and Yamcha, though not intending, had fallen asleep. Piccolo stood solemnly outside as if praying to the stars, which were barely visible in the city, for a way to save Gohan. Tien stood inside near the whole in the living room wall staring much the same as Piccolo at the sky. Vegeta as usual hid in the shadows of the hallway where he could think without interruptions and questioning stares.

Goku had seated himself beside his sleeping wife. On the outside he looked merely in thought, trying to think of a way to help his son without success. On the inside however he was an emotional wreck. His thoughts rushed through his mind none stop reminding him of his mistakes and the damage he did to his son.

'_It's all my fault. Ever since I "introduced" Gohan to the world of fighting it must have led up to this. If he hadn't learned to fight he wouldn't have been needed against Cell and he wouldn't have been scarred by his cells. If I hadn't exposed him to all this violence he wouldn't have felt like it was his duty to help. His strength was needed to defeat Cell, but if I hadn't exposed him to any of that he wouldn't have been useful to the fight and be away from that exposure. The world might have been destroyed, but perhaps I would've pushed myself further than relying on my son's strength. It's all my fault and I can't even fix it! What kind of a father does this to his only son! I'm a lousy father and I don't deserve such a great kid and he certainly doesn't deserve being changed into a monster! If only I could change what happened to him, if only I could have prevented this "infection". I'd give anything, even my own life, if it could save him. I'd give my soul to save my son' _Goku's expression turned from lost in thought to one of great desperation.

Then the feeling like a bomb had struck nearby overwhelmed Goku and not just him. Krillin and Yamcha jolted up from their sleep and Piccolo and Tien tensed up looking away from the sky in a specific direction. Vegeta came exited the hallway and came into view though none were currently looking in his direction.

All except Vegeta and Piccolo were wearing expressions of turmoil and disbelieve. Those two knew it was true as it wasn't the first time they sensed this or saw this.

All six of them sensed a city not too far away in chaos. Gohan was attacking that city. They sensed all the people getting killed or injured and Gohan not stopping a second.

Piccolo turned to the others and saw the turmoil in their faces. Krillin wasn't just feeling hopeless for his friend was doing this, but Piccolo could also sense minor fear from him. It wasn't that strange seeing as Gohan, Krillin's best friend, had nearly killed the monk. Yamcha and Tien had similar expressions though not the fear like Krillin had shown.

Piccolo shifted his gaze to the one he knew was having the hardest time dealing with this. Goku was not just desperately praying it wasn't happening, but one could easily read of his face the choice that caused horror to appear on his face. The choice Vegeta had so simply stated. If Gohan couldn't be saved then he needed to be stopped, once and for all. Everyone knew what that meant.

Seeing all these emotions Piccolo made a decision as the city was still in chaos. 'Vegeta! Let's go!' Piccolo said loud enough for Vegeta to hear. Vegeta though he didn't like being ordered understood why he was addressed instead of the others.

'Wait what are you going to do?!' Goku asked as was pulled out of turmoil. He knew deep inside where they were going and what they would do when they got there.

'We are going to try to stop Gohan, peacefully. If he however doesn't listen we have but one choice. I know you can't handle it right now so I'm taking Vegeta. I hope when the time comes you make up your mind for the best' Piccolo said and then he accompanied by Vegeta flew off in the direction of the attacked city.

The remaining four warriors said in silence letting the words directed to Goku sink in. Though they were directed to Goku, they were meant to all four.

- () -

Gohan was manoeuvring himself in the air. He attacked from several directions causing the people who were still able to move around to keep turning in chaos. They ran to the other direction of the latest attack only to be confronted with another attack in their escape path causing them to turn around yet again.

Gohan laughed as he watched the few people still able to move run around frantically. He fired a few ki shots at nearby buildings cutting off the escape routes. The few people able to move were trapped. Gohan grinned as he shot a small ki blast close by and watched them scatter away in other directions. However they didn't get far as Gohan had trapped them.

Gohan's attention was pulled to two people who unexpectedly ran in the direction the ki blast had hit. Though the blast was already gone the heat from the scorched ground was still great. These two people tried to climb their way over the rubble thinking Gohan wouldn't notice them as all the others ran in the opposite direction of the blast. Off course that was the most logical direction to go, these two thought they could trick Gohan's mind. However the mere eleven year old had sharp senses and could see everything nicely from above.

He showed a look of slight anger or more like annoyance at the two people trying to be cleaver. A slightly to large of a ki blast finished them off leaving nothing more than some burning ashes on top of the rubble blocking the escape.

Gohan was about to continue his little game when he sensed two decent power levels approaching, though not strong enough to defeat him by far. Gohan turned to the incoming figures far away. As they come closer Gohan recognises them as Piccolo and Vegeta.

'Here for the party?' Gohan asks confident. Off course he had all reason to confident as he was stronger by far.

Both warriors kept silent already realizing Gohan was not to be talked out of this. It was impossible for the Gohan they knew was no longer in control. They didn't even know if he was still in there. Piccolo knew he told Goku he'd try to talk to Gohan, but seeing what he was doing to this city Piccolo knew they were far beyond talking already.

'Guess not. Well let me rap this party up and I'll be there shortly' Gohan said grinning. He turned his back to them.

'_Dumb move! The Gohan I taught knew very well not to turn his back to his enemy'_ Piccolo thought. Seconds later he charged at Gohan.

Vegeta was right with him as he too noticed Gohan's mistake. However both warriors were met with a slight surprise as Gohan ducked underneath their punches and kicked both hard in the back sending them tumbling forward.

'I told you I'd be there shortly. It would be polite to have some patience' Gohan said in a slight irritated, but amused voice.

Piccolo and Vegeta turned around looking annoyed at his words and slightly embarrassed by their failed attack.

'_Damn it! I should've known better! He probably turned his back to us to lure us in an attack!' _Piccolo thought. Vegeta beside was either thinking a similar thought or he was just having angry thoughts about his pride.

'You should know better Piccolo, shouldn't you?' Gohan spoke emotionless. However his eyes looked as if humoured by the green alien's mistake.

Piccolo however wasn't bothered by the look in Gohan's eyes, but by his words. _'Did he read my mind? Or did he happen to speak my thought by coincidence? I have to calm down. I won't be able to stay alive if I start to panic, that's why I told Goku not to come until he made up his mind. With a troubled mind one can achieve nothing'_ Piccolo thought. He breathed deeply and calmly faced his enemy with Vegeta by his side. His enemy who not too long ago was his best friend.

'Ironic how quickly things can change' Piccolo spoke quietly for no one but himself to hear.

- () -

Bulma stumbled up the stairs from her lab. She was unable to get any sleep that night as she kept pondering on ways to save Gohan. After her ideas became extremely stupid she dove into the extra secret lab and worked on her secret project.

However after several hours working on it she couldn't even look straight at the small objects she need to install. So she decided to take a break and see how everyone else was doing.

Bulma entered the living room to find only five people where of one was asleep and the others just staring at nothing though they had troubled faces on. She walked outside guessing that was where Piccolo would be and went by unnoticed. Piccolo was nowhere to be found so she went back inside and eyed the four people still awake.

'Where are Vegeta and Piccolo?' She asked. Her sudden question awoke the four warriors out of their stupor and they watched her bewildered.

'Bulma? When did you….?' Krillin began but was cut off.

'I just walked passed you all. Now what is going on? I know there is no reason to look happy, but you guys are looking rather absent' Bulma spoke.

Goku reverted his eyes back to the table he was staring at only second ago, however he wasn't focussed on the object. He was staring absently only hearing his own thoughts and nothing else.

Bulma noticed this drastic mood change of Goku. After everything that happened so far she could understand his troubled mind, but it still felt awkward to see Goku so…….lost and distressed.

'Piccolo and Vegeta are away' Krillin began.

'To a city not too far away' Yamcha continued as Krillin showed no signs of going on with the explanation. However Yamcha couldn't continue either after a fairly short sentence.

'To stop Gohan' Tien finished for the both of them. Bulma just looked from Krillin to Yamcha and finally to Tien.

'To what?!' Bulma asked a bit shaky. She remembered what Vegeta said hours ago about their last option ,but she didn't think they'd do it this soon. She still had a plan though it was risky and not ready yet. Off course she hadn't told them she had a secret plan, so they had no way of knowing they should wait.

'Gohan attacked a city and they went to stop him' Tien explained. Bulma swallowed as she processed the information.

She glanced at Goku who merely kept staring absently not showing any reaction at all to words exchanged around him. Bulma couldn't help but fear for Goku's sanity.

'_If it is bad for us how would it be for Goku. It is his son who went through some horrible change and is now acting like a monster. Not to mention Goku knows who was the fault for Gohan's change. He knows it really is Cell's fault. Oh god what if Goku blames himself for everything? How much can he take? He's always been so cheerful even in some serious fights. He was always sure everything would be fine, but now………he looks like he's ready to break, like he's ready to give up. I've never seen him so solemn. It's not right! Goku shouldn't be like this! Damn it I can't get rest now! I've got work to do!' _Bulma snapped herself out of her thoughts.

She glanced around the room and saw not one of them had noticed her sudden silence as she got lost in thoughts. Things were quickly going grim and she had to fix this.

'Make sure they don't finish Gohan' Bulma spoke serious. _'If they even can_' She added in her mind. 'When they get back be sure to warn me!' Bulma added. Tien nodded as Bulma rushed out of the room back to her lab all the while praying they would indeed return.

'_What was that all about?'_ Tien thought as he watched Bulma disappear from sight. He didn't give it much thought as something else clouded his mind.

Gohan's power rose to a height that was since short very familiar. Gohan went super saiyan 2. In only a few minutes Piccolo and Vegeta's power levels dropped a fair amount getting dangerously close to the minimum amount that keeps one alive.

All four warriors in the room tensed up, but only three stood up. Goku remained seated. As the other three were ready to fly to their aid, knowing very well they would never make it as slight power rise among them stopped them in their tracks. As they turned to the sofa all they saw was Chichi still passed out. However Goku was missing beside her.

It didn't take them long to sense where he was. Goku had brought Piccolo and Vegeta straight to Dende who was obviously healing them straight away. Then a thought hit Tien.

'_Gohan is killing innocents and he knows about Dende. So why didn't get rid of Dende. It would take away our slim advantage. No more healing and no dragonballs'_ Tien raised his power level enough to get Goku's attention, but not draw Gohan to them.

Goku got the hint and appeared shortly after Tien rose his power level. Tien explained his thought and it was decided they would gather at The Look Out for now so they could protect Dende.

However as they were nearly all moved there one still remained at Capsule Corp. A certain scientist who was determined to stay until she was finished. Goku after having brought everyone to Dende went back to get Bulma.

- () -

Bulma smiled for the first time in a while as she had only seconds ago accomplished her task. As she capsulated her new invention she noticed a red light indicating someone entered her lab. She soon found it was Goku and rushed into the secret elevator into her normal lab.

'Goku! What are you doing here? Did something happen?!' Bulma asked a bit frantic.

'Bulma? Where did you come from?' Goku asked a bit confused as Bulma had appeared out of nowhere, again.

'No time for that! What happened?!' She asked. Goku told her they moved to the Look Out for Dende's safety and that Vegeta and Piccolo had returned. Without further explanation Goku took hold of Bulma and both vanished from the spot.

- () -

After most of the information was told Bulma took the spotlight. Her somewhat excitement made them curious and slightly hopeful.

'Alright listen up. You may have all guessed this already, but the one who "infected Gohan was Cell' She began. At least start with the less shocking news as most were already expecting this after Gohan's transformation. Still slight shock was shown.

'I know Gohan seems to be a hopeless case, but I think I have a way to fix all this' Bulma continued. She paused once more to let it sink in. Vegeta looked somewhat sceptic as expected and Chichi obviously was looking with teary eyes praying it was true and there was hope. Goku gave her a more shocked expression not expecting to get his real son back.

'If we need his blood I say we go back to when eh wasn't infected or more accurate before Cell was here or awake' Bulma yet again continued. It wasn't easy getting your story out if gasps and certain expressions kept one from concentrating.

'Go back? You mean back in time?' Krillin asked unbelievingly. Everyone shared his confusion.

'Well yeah. That's the idea. Think about it. My future self built a time machine in which my future son came to us to warn us. Ever since I found out about my son from the future I've secretly working on it and I've finally finished it. If one or two people g back to before Gohan was infected and bring the blood back to now, we can cure Gohan!' Bulma finished.

It took a few minutes to realise what Bulma just told them. Then happy faces and some cheers broke loose as they realized they could get the real Gohan back.

'Alright calm down!' Bulma said as she pulled out her capsulated time machine and another capsule. All eyes were on Bulma and her capsules.

She popped the second one and on her hand appeared a small cube with a needle. Goku jumped back a fair distance upon seeing the needle and for the first time in a while everyone let a laugh escape. Even Goku grinned, though he grinned somewhat nervously.

'Easy Goku. I'm not using it on you. This is a device for taking once blood. It looks small, but in reality it can store an amount of blood about ten times the amount that would actually fit in here. I know it's confusing' Bulma said as indeed everyone looked confused.

'It stops draining blood from the source when it reaches the right amount I instructed we need. So the one who goes to the past only has to stick the needle in Gohan's arm or leg and the device will drain the amount we need for the cure. Once it's done the device will shine a green light. You then take it out and place this top on it and then capsulate it' Bulma explained to them all.

After some minutes Krillin spoke up. 'When did you find time to make something that complicated?' He asked. Bulma smiled amused.

'It actually a very simple device. It didn't take me that long to make. I made this in only a week after we returned from Namek' Bulma explained.

'And who will be rewarded with this mission to the past?' Vegeta asked in his usual annoying tone of voice.

'Actually…' Bulma said as she shot a glare to Vegeta. '……I was thinking of sending Krillin' she finished.

'What!?' Krillin shouted in shock. 'M-Me?' He asked uneasy.

'Yes you. I thought of every possibility. I calculated the best time to go would be in the year after Namek when Goku was missing in space. Vegeta and Piccolo would be needed hear to protect earth from…..Gohan. I figured Tien and Yamcha would go find the dragonballs so we can fix all the damage. Besides Gohan trusts you and I trust you won't mess up the past' Bulma explained.

'And Goku?' Piccolo asked as he noticed he wasn't mentioned. Goku looked questionable at Bulma who sighed.

'Well I wouldn't sent Goku because at that time he wasn't on earth and well he probably won't be able to stick this in Gohan as he won't come near a needle. I guess he could help search for the dragonballs' Bulma spoke the last sentence rather quietly.

'It's okay Bulma, I know what you mean. It's hard for me to fight my own son, but I have to do it. I'll help protect everyone. I know we can save him and I want to help him, even if it means we need to fight. At least I won't have to……….end..him' Goku said.

Goku's seriousness quickly vanished much to everyone's surprise. 'So lets start this plan of yours' Goku said cheerful. It effected everyone's mood as everyone cheered with him.

Bulma revealed her time machine. Bulma went through the plan again with Krillin. He would be sent a few months before Goku returned and Trunks appeared from the future, so he would have plenty of time.

Krillin took the capsulated blood device and climbed slightly trembling from nervousness in the two seat time machine. He pushed the buttons Bulma told him to push and the cap closed and the machine began counting down.

Everyone took some steps back as smoke came from the machine. They waved at Krillin to encourage him, though it had little effect on the monks courage. He was extremely nervous about the whole thing.

'_Why me? Why couldn't someone else go? Man I always get the lousy jobs. Alright stop complaining Krillin. You're doing this for your best friend Gohan and your best friend Goku' _He thought.

As if on cue Goku appeared in the unoccupied seat beside Krillin. Krillin nearly choke from surprise, though deep inside he was glad he wasn't going alone. Bulma's voice was easily heard as she turned up the volume of her voice screaming Goku's name. Goku smiled and waved at them seconds before the time machine disappeared.

The group was looking dumb struck at the place where seconds ago the time machine had been. No one could believe what Goku had done. He had used Instant Transmission to get inside and go with Krillin to the past. Bulma wasn't really mad at him knowing his reasons were to save Gohan, but she was now a bit nervous. After all they were sent to a time where Goku wasn't supposed to be on earth. If any of their past selves would sense him it could cause trouble.

However there wasn't anything they could do about it now. So Tien and Yamcha left to get the dragon radar while Piccolo and Vegeta settled down concentrating in case Gohan made another move.

Bulma seated herself beside Chichi offering some comfort to her friend. Chichi however was smiling as she looked at the clouds above startling Bulma.

'Goku would do anything for Gohan. I'm sure he will save our son' Chichi spoke and Bulma agreed with her. They had hope for they had a plan and Goku was back to his cheerful and hopeful self. The Goku who didn't give up no matter how grave the situation was.

**  
Well this was chapter sixteen the last one for this story. Want to know if they actually save Gohan? Then you have to wait for the sequel. The name of the sequel will be: The Search For Blood. **

**I was pleased with this chapter, but that's just my opinion. So let me know yours by reviewing. **

**Some might think the blood device sounded a bit weird, but I found this better sounding than taking like ten times Gohan's blood in ten vials. Beside Bulma is a genius who can capsulate a space ship or house or whatever. So it isn't far fetched, I think at least.**

**See ya all with the sequel, I hope.**


End file.
